


One Way or Another

by ardentaislinn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, lots of AUs, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 23,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentaislinn/pseuds/ardentaislinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Captain Swan drabbles and prompts from my tumblr, 'ardentcsshipper'. Including some Captain Cobra/Outlaw Queen/Captain Charming Hood, etc</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Haunted Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: CS prompt: ghost!cora taunts Killian about his feelings for Emma and Hook gets defensive. Set during Bleeding Through. Can end with angst, fluff, smut. Yours to do with what you will.

“ _Pirate_ ,” the voice whispered as if on a breeze.

Killian spun around, trying to detect the source of the word. The room was barren but for himself and a single dim globe of light that hung from the ceiling. Where was he? Was this a dream?

“ _Hook_ ,” the voice breathed, and this time it sounded more familiar.

“Cora?” he asked softly.

The voice laughed. “I was wondering if we would meet again, pirate.”

“Why are you here, Cora?” Killian asked, her voice a painful reminder of a time when he’d let the darkness rule him.

“You summoned me. You all did,” she told him archly. He saw a shimmering shape materialise in the corner of his eye.

“I’m not the one that wants to talk to you,” he said firmly in the direction of the presence in the corner of the room.

“I know. But that can wait,” she said dismissively.

“What do you want?” He could see her almost clearly now.

“I wanted to warn you,” she said as she stepped forward. Killian blinked. This was not the Cora he remembered. She was younger, and smiling genuinely.

“Warn me about what?”

“Why Emma, of course.”

“I don’t understand,” he told her, backing away as she neared his position.

“Love is weakness. Unrequited love is ever so much worse,” she smiled kindly, but Killian felt the bottom drop out of his stomach at her words.

“Why are you saying this?” His breath was coming it short bursts, and his chest felt tight.

“We shared much together, pirate. Think of this as my parting gift. Emma can never love you. She’s too broken, and you are a villain. You will always be a villain in her eyes. Look at my daughter. She tried to be good and they abandoned her. Power is the only thing that has been consistently there for her since the day she got it. And what do you have now that you’ve given up your revenge?”

She paused and Killian felt his back press against the wall. His breath was coming quicker now, and a blackness was creeping over the edge of his vision. His knees wobbled, and he tried to use the solid wall to brace himself, but he began to sink to the floor.

“You have nothing. You _are_ nothing. Loneliness and misery will be your only companions. Let go of this madness that has overtaken you. Leave her. You have a much greater potential than you realise.”

“I won’t,” he managed to choke out between breaths. “She is the only thing that matters.”

Cora’s eyes blazed and she suddenly seemed so much larger. “ _You fool_ ,” her powerful voice reverberated through the room. “You could be ruling these seas in all the realms, and you choose a miserable life of domesticity with a woman that doesn’t even care for you?”

Killian tried to take some deep, calming breaths, and managed to regain some control. He thought of Emma and felt stronger, more capable.

_Trust,_ a voice whispered from within him. A voice that sounded an awful lot like the Saviour’s. _His_ saviour.

“She cares,” he gritted out. “Maybe not as much as me – maybe never as much as I do – but she is worth every second, every sacrifice. Giving up my ship and my life as a pirate is the very least I would do for her. She makes my world a brighter place just by being in it, and no kind of power or thirst for revenge can compete with that.” He took a deep breath, feeling lighter than he had in a long time. “Leave it be, Cora. Because I will love Emma until my dying day, and _nothing_ you can say will change that.”

He blinked, and she was gone. Killian looked around, surprised to find himself in Regina’s house, lying on the floor near the table where they had performed the ritual. Chairs were knocked over, and he saw everyone else in various states of consciousness around the room.

He thought of David’s experience a few weeks ago. Had there been powdered Night Root in the candle?

His eyes fell on Emma, who was lying on her side facing away from him. He crawled to her and cradled her head in his arms.

“Emma,” he said as he shook her gently.

She stirred and blinked. “Killian?”

He nodded, relief blossoming in his chest.

“I dreamt that you’d left me,” she said drowsily. His heart ached at the lost sound in her voice.

He gathered her in close and clasped his arms around her.

“Never,” he whispered to her.


	2. Weariness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian wishes more than anything that he could tell her about the curse.

It was the end of a long day, and his constant worrying had made him bone tired. Later, Killian would blame this weariness for his mistake, though he rather suspected it was weariness of the soul, not the body.

He followed Emma up the darkened staircase of Granny’s. She stumbled slightly, clearly even more exhausted than he. Killian was so distracted and fatigued that he didn’t even think as he placed his hand on her back to steady her.

Emma paused, and he immediately snatched his hand back. Rather than continue up the stairs, she turned to face him. He was two steps below her, so he had to tilt his head back to see the expression on her face. She looked confused and determined, and Killian knew that he had run out of time.

“Alright, what is _up_ with you lately?” she asked.

He didn’t answer for a long moment. “It is irrelevant, love,” he muttered softly into the hushed quiet of the corridor.

“No, it does matter. If you don’t want to be here, you need to tell me. Because you are no good to me in this fight if your heart isn’t in it.”

He walked slowly up the two steps until he was on even footing with her. The staircase was narrow, and he knew he was crowding her, but he needed all the strength he could find to get through this moment. “My heart is in it, Emma. No need to fear on that account.”

“Then what’s wrong?” She hesitated. “Is it…is it me?” her voice wobbled on the last word and Killian’s heart broke.

“Emma…”

“Do you not care about me anymore?” she asked, her voice rising. “Are you just going to leave once all this is done?”

At her questions his frustration snapped. He stepped forward, and Emma must have seen something dangerous in his eyes, because she backed up into the wall. He followed until his body was a hair’s breadth from hers.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide and vulnerable. Her gaze flickered down to his lips and his gut clenched. He wished more than anything that he could surrender to her sign.

“Emma,” he began, his voice rough and low. “Don’t you _dare_ believe that of me. I will never stop loving you, and I will never leave. But I need you to trust me this one last time when I tell you that I can’t explain this yet. As much as it pains me, I promise I am doing this to protect you.”

She gave him a tremulous smile. “Alright,” she said softly. Her gaze flickered to his lips again and Killian quickly stepped back in case she tried anything. Her face fell, and agony clutched at his heart.

“Emma, when this is over and if you still want me, I am going to kiss you for so long that we forget how to breathe,” he told her fiercely. “And I will do that every day for the rest of our lives. But until then, I just…I can’t.”

With that, he turned and walked away, his chest aching. His last sight of Emma was of her still leaning against the wall, a forlorn expression on her face.


	3. Arcade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Modern Au where Killian meets Emma's son for the first time.

Killian shifted on his feet outside Emma’s door, more nervous than he’d been at any time since their first date. Today was make or break, and if he could get this right he’d be well on his way to a future with her. With _them_.

Because today he was meeting her son, Henry.

He knocked, and immediately heard sounds from inside. Soon enough Emma had opened the door and was standing in front of him, as beautiful as ever.

“Hi,” she said with a soft smile.

He gave her a half grin in response and moved forward, kissing her lightly on the lips. “Hi yourself,” he said, less than an inch from her mouth.

Unable to resist, he swooped in and kissed her more firmly. Emma’s hand slipped from the door knob and settle at his waist. She pulled him closer, still smiling as she deepened this kiss. Killian’s heart rate speed up and he cradled her face with his hands.

“Gross,” came a voice from not too far away. They broke the kiss and Killian leaned back as Emma gave an embarrassed chuckle. A boy of about thirteen was already turning away from them, looking at a gaming device in his hand.

“You must be Henry,” Killian said as he strode towards him.

Henry looked up and eyed him warily. “So, you’re Killian.”

“That’s right.” He held out his hand for Henry to shake.

Killian waited, but Henry only gave a grunt and wandered into the room to the left. Emma came up beside him, her hand a comforting weight on his back.

“I’m sorry. He’s never met any of the previous men I’ve dated. I guess it is a bit of a shock for him, even though I told him you were coming around.”

“It’s fine, honestly.” Killian was more thrilled by the fact that Emma had deemed him worthy enough to meet her son when clearly all her other suitors had failed to be upset by Henry’s dismissal of him. Given how hard he’d had to work for Emma’s attention, it was hardly a surprise.

He turned to her. “I have an idea of something we can all do today. What do you think?”

“It’s probably a good idea to get out of the house and do some kind of activity.”

They followed Henry into the kitchen. He was sitting at the table with a sandwich, eating with one hand and playing his game with the other. Killian was impressed.

“What’s the game?”

“Kingdom Hearts,” he replied without taking his attention off the game.

“Henry…,” Emma began, but Killian cut her off.

“It’s fine. Just let him finish the level first.”

He and Emma shared a smile over Henry’s head.

“Can I get you a drink? Some juice?” She asked him. He nodded his thanks. The glass appeared in front of him as Henry finally looked up from his game.

“She must like you. She’s given you one of the good glasses.”

Killian smiled, taking the comment as a peace offering. “I’m glad, since I like her, too.”

Henry gave him a speculative look. “So, what the deal with today? We’ve met, so now what?”

“I thought I might take the two of you to the arcade.”

“The arcade?” Henry asked with a slight frown, thankfully not immediately dismissing the idea.

“Yeah. It’s where I used to go when I was your age to play games like that,” Killian told him, gesturing to his DS.

“Hmm,” said Henry, apparently the only answer Killian would get.

“We’ll leave in about ten minutes, OK guys?” Emma piped in. Henry nodded and left the table. Killian and Emma were alone again.

“I think that went well,” he said. It was only partially a question.

“You’re good with him. You didn’t push.” Her eyes softened and Killian couldn’t help but warm at her approval.

“I remember what it’s like to be a teenage boy,” he explained. She came into his arms and slid her fingers into his back pockets.

“I’m glad he’ll have a man like you in his life to look up to.” She placed her head on his chest, and Killian wondered if she could hear the delighted pounding of his heart. Emma had just all but admitted that she wanted to keep him around, and it was the first step in the future he had been hoping for.


	4. Friends with Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: CS and Friends with Benefits (Or No Strings Attached) ? :)

It was just meant to be friends with benefits. No strings attached, fuck buddies, whatever you want to call it.

But now she was lying in his bed at 3am and she didn’t want to leave. She wanted to cuddle him and entwine their limbs and sleep.

Killian had drifted off soon after their extremely energetic round of sex, but Emma was too busy staring at the ceiling and worrying. She knew she should leave, but her heart was begging her to stay. If she didn’t get out soon, of both the room and his life, she’d be in love with him in no time. And given their arrangement, that would be rather disastrous for her heart.

She had been the one to suggest this. It has seemed the perfect solution. She would regularly get some amazing sex, without having to deal with any of those messy emotional problems. Given that it was her idea, to change the rules now would be unfair on both of them. He hadn’t mentioned anything about making this into something more.

Emma was just about to make a run for it when Killian shifted and his arm came around her.

“Stop over thinking it,” he murmured quietly, his breath a soft hush against her neck.

“You don’t want me to go?” her voice came out as a hopeful lilt.

She felt his lips curve against her skin. “I would despair if you did.”

Emma relaxed and allowed herself to drift, putting thoughts of tomorrow aside to simply enjoy the feeling of his warmth pressed against her.

`

Killian was in the process of trying to make the world’s quietest breakfast when Emma came out of his room, fully dressed. His heart sank.

“Morning,” he said.

“Morning.” Even from this distance he could see the blush spreading on her cheeks. “I should…” She gestured to the door.

“Breakfast is nearly done,” he said, managing to only sound a little desperate.

“You…want me to stay?” she asked carefully.

“Yes, of course. Only if you, you know, want to.” He scratched awkwardly behind his ear as he watched for her reaction.

She took a few hesitant steps forward. “I don’t think kind of thing is covered under our arrangement.”

He felt his heart sink. “Well, no, you are probably right.”

“Do you want to…change the arrangement?” Her voice squeaked a little in the middle.

He smiled and shrugged. “Yeah. But only if you do.”

“Well, yea- but we agreed.”

He took a deep breath and steeled himself. “I agreed because I’ve been crazy about you since the minute I met you, but I knew that you wouldn’t be open to a relationship. At least, not at first. When you offered the whole ‘friends with benefits’ thing, I was thrilled enough that you considered me a friend. I’m happy being in your life anyway that you want. But in my ideal world we’d be in a serious committed relationship with a hint of forever in the air.”

Emma was staring at him, and Killian figured he’d said far too much and she was about to bolt. His heart was beating erratically, and his lungs felt as if they were clutched in a death grip.

Instead, she inched forward until she was sitting at the counter. He let out a long breath.

“I…would not be averse to that,” she said deliberately.

Killian grinned. It wasn’t an ‘I love you’, but it was far more than he ever thought he’d get. Maybe he could win her around after all.


	5. Brooding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Do you still take prompts? I'm in desperate need of some Captain Swan fluff! I don't even care about anything else than this ship and your fics..

Emma was brooding. She didn’t like it, but her mind had been occupied with one thought for days now: why hadn’t he proposed?

It should have been easy. They were _true love_. The Kiss proved that. A few days after that momentous event she had told him the three little words, just to make sure it was completely clear. The look of joy on his face had erased any of her lingering doubts about his feelings.

Since then he had said ‘I love you’ to her hundreds of times. Though she’d tried to count them – keep them locked within the place in her heart that she’d previously reserved for her self-doubt – she’d lost track at about number 237.

But, now, it was six months later and he hadn’t expressed any wish to make their love official and permanent. She almost thought he’d come close, once. And yet here she was without even a promise for their future and she couldn’t help but wonder _why_?

“You’re brooding, love,” he said without glancing at her, tightening his arm around her shoulder in a comforting gesture.

“I know,” she said grumpily. She wasn’t sure if she was annoyed or glad that he’d noticed. He turned to her and offered an encouraging smile.

“Care to tell me why? I might be able to help.” He’d made an effort to keep his voice light, but Emma could detect the tension underlying his words.

She studied his face, noting the love and patience in his eyes. In that moment, she made a surprise decision, one that hadn’t even occurred to her in all her heavy thinking.

“How would…Do you…will you marry me?” she asked, feeling suddenly breathless.

He blinked and Emma had a moment of panic before his face split into the biggest grin she had ever seen. Killian crushed her to him, whispering a fervent “yes,” in her ear. He kissed her cheek, then the corner of her mouth, seeking her lips with his own. Their lips caught and clung, a wordless avowal of their love.

She could feel a slight tremor in his hand as it cupped her cheek. The kiss slowed, then stopped, and they rested their foreheads together for a brief moment, breathing each other in.

He pulled back slightly so they could look into each other’s eyes. “Emma, do you really mean it?” His eyes were full of earnest hope and Emma’s stomach tumbled in reaction.

“Of course! I was waiting for you to ask, but I thought you might never get around to it.”

He laughed, a deep, rich chuckle that always thrilled her. “Emma, love, you’ve been leading me since the beginning. What made you think this would be any different?” he teased.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” she asked in a brief return of her self-doubt.

“Let me show you something.” He disentangled himself from her and strode to the bedroom, returning moments later. In his hand was a small black box.

“Oh,” she said eloquently. He opened it, and inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever laid eyes on.

“I’ve had this since the day you said you loved me for the first time. I’ve held on to it, waiting until I was completely sure you were ready. Eight months was too soon for you with Walsh. I thought I’d wait a year to better my odds of not freaking you out. Which means that I am very, very sure that I want this. I want a future with you; I want us all to be family. So, yes, Emma, with my whole soul, I _will_ marry you.”

Emma launched herself into his arms, unsure if she was smiling or crying. One thing she did know: she’d never been happier.


	6. The Pirate and the Smartphone

“Ruby, thank you for the morning repast. If anyone has need of me, I shall be down at the docks,” Killian told her.

She rolled her eyes. “One of these days I’m going to get you a phone. I’m not your message service.” She smiled to take the sting out of the words.

“Thank you, lass,” he said, not fully comprehending the words, but knowing it was bad form not to show appreciation for help offered.

Ruby winked. “Any time.”

`

Two days later, Killian was sitting at the counter of Granny’s sipping his morning coffee. He watched as Ruby pressed on the small black contraption in her hand multiple times before pocketing it.

“That… _device_ you are presumably operating somehow. Is that the ‘phone’ you spoke of previously?”

“Yeah, it is.” She pulled it out and placed it on the counter in front of him. He grasped it to slide it closer to him and the smooth surface suddenly started emitting light. He blinked, a little taken aback, but then narrowed his eyes in thought.

“I take it this device has no magical properties?”

“Nope,” Ruby said happily. “It’s all technology. I’ll show you how it works.”

She moved her finger across the glowing light and a different picture appeared. “This bright bit is the screen,” she explained. “You can do all kinds of things with the phone: search maps, go on the internet, text people, make phone calls.” She pointed to different symbols that apparently corresponded to the words she was saying.

“A phone call?” he asked, latching on to her last words. “Is that when you talk into the device?”

“Yup. And someone on the other end of the line hears you in real time. It’s very handy.” She glanced down at his hook and chuckled. “I mean, _useful_.”

Killian smiled at her inadvertent joke, but then refocused on the phone. “What else can this device do?” he asked, excited by the prospects.

“Watch this,” Ruby said, her eyes gleaming. She pressed a few buttons and then held the device closer to her face. “Siri, find directions to the Sheriff’s station.”

The phone made some kind of noise and Ruby held it up to him. He instant recognised a map of some kind, with a path laid out from one point to another. He glanced up at Ruby, feeling awed. She was looking rather smug, and Killian realised why she had directed him to the sheriff’s station. He felt himself blush slightly at how obvious he was.

“This device is extremely impressive. Where might I acquire one?”

“I have an old one that should be fine to get you started. I’ll bring it in for you tomorrow.”

“That is a very generous gift, lass. Thank you.” He told her with all sincerity. “How can I repay your kindness?”

Ruby raised an eyebrow. “Well, I do have a certain friend that deserves some fun with an attractive guy.”

Killian sighed. “If you are referring to Swan, then I’m afraid that day may be quite a long time coming.”

“Not with me helping you. Now that you’re getting a phone we can speed up the process.” She grinned wolfishly at him.

“Ah, lass, I’m not sure…how will the phone help in this endeavour?”

“I am here to teach you my ways. We’ll start with the sexting, and then move on to the dirty pics.”

Killian blanched, inferring a fairly inappropriate meaning behind the unfamiliar words. Surely this would not turn out well.


	7. Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CS prompt: Emma figures out that Hook needs glasses

It was nearly twenty years into their happily married life that Emma began to notice the changes. Not the usual ones, like the greying hairs and the comfortable additions they’d added to their figures.

These changes were so small that at first she was able to ignore them. He’d hold the menu at the restaurant a little further from his face. He’d squint a little more to see in the dark. And he began to rub his eyes after reading in the evenings.

Even their Sunday morning crossword wasn’t safe. For years, Killian would read out the clues while she did the breakfast dishes, and the two of them would try to solve it before she was done. It was one of her favourite rituals. Now, however, he almost always abandoned the task halfway through, attempting to distract her with kisses or interesting factoids he learned.

But, soon enough, it arrived at the point where she could no longer wait for him to mention it.

“Darling, you need glasses,” she told him as he once again abandoned their weekly word puzzle.

He froze, his arms halfway around her.

“I do not,” he said indignantly.

She turned in his arms, sopping dishwater over the floor. She impatiently stripped off the gloves and reached for a nearby cereal box.

“Alright, then. Tell me what this says,” she said, handing him the box and pointing to some of the fine print.

He squinted at it for a long time. “Something about fibre,” he said eventually. The reluctance in his voice was obvious.

“See,” she said gently, taking the box and placing it on the counter. She moved closer and his arms automatically came around her. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

From this distance the lines that had developed on his face were more pronounced. She reached up to run her thumb over the developing crow’s feet by his eyes. She loved the evidence of their aging. It showed that they survived all their hardships, long enough to build a happy and fulfilling life together. It was a mark of the time they had spent together; living, and loving.

“I’m well over three hundred years old, my love,” he murmured, running a comforting hand over her back. The gesture was one he did to reassure himself, as well as her.

“You were bound to grow older eventually. Look at me. I can’t get away with claiming I’m blonde for much longer and I’m no longer firm in certain places.”

“You’re still beautiful,” he told her, placing a soft kiss to her lips.

“So are you,” she replied, running her finger through his hair and noting the distinguished grey at the temples.

He sighed. “I’ve been alive for much longer than I have been aging. Perhaps it requires some getting used to.”

“At least we are doing it together.” She smiled, and he returned it with that ever familiar half-grin.

“If I have to grow old,” he said in a low voice, rich with sincerity. “Then I am awfully glad it’s with you.”


	8. Love and Curses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gwenstacys asked: Heeey are you still taking AU prompts? If so: Emma tries to kiss Hook and he pulls away, eventually being forced to tell her about the curse.
> 
> Bonus points to anyone that has seen the TV Show that inspired the title. :p

The words were blurring before his eyes, but Killian kept reading, desperate to find an answer to his predicament. He’d been through almost every book in Gold’s shop and the library, but so far he had found nothing to help him.

A floorboard creaked behind him, and Killian looked up from the tome in front of him to see Emma padding into Granny’s sitting room. She came around the couch and sat, closer than she ever willingly had before. His heart thundered in his chest at her nearness, the scent of her shampoo drifting to him as he drew a shuddering breath.

“What are you reading?” she asked curiously.

He reluctantly showed her the cover.

“Curses?” she asked, surprised. He shrugged.

“Anything might help us defeat her,” he replied, purposefully misleading her and feeling the clutch of guilt in his stomach because of it.

Her eyes softened. “It means a lot that you are here. You’re in this fight as much as anyone, even though you don’t have any stake in it.”

“Don’t I?” he asked softly. Their gazes locked and Killian’s breath hitched in his chest. He couldn’t tear his eyes away, even as she leaned forward. It was almost too late when his brain finally kicked in and reminded him of the curse. He turned away, ashamed that his inattention had nearly cost her something precious.

“Killian?” she asked in a small voice. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the burning ache of his betrayal. He promised himself he would never hurt her, and yet here they were.

“I’m sorry, lass. I’ve been keeping something from you.”

“Is it…do you…have you moved on?” she asked delicately, sounding lost and a little broken.

He chuckled darkly. “From you? Never.” He looked her in the eye so she could see his sincerity. “It’s…Zelena cursed me. If you kiss me know, you lose your magic.”

“She _what?_ When?” Emma’s hand gripped his forearm, and he smiled sadly at her concern.

Killian looked down at the book in his lap, too chagrined to meet her gaze. “It wasn’t Ariel that was here. It was Zelena in disguise. She used my guilt over something I did in the missing year to manipulate me. I accidentally gave her the power to curse me.”

“So, that’s why you’ve been acting so weirdly. I was worried…” she trailed off, but Killian knew exactly what had troubled her. She thought he didn’t care about her any more.

It was in that moment that Killian decided that she deserved to know the full truth of how he was cursed. If nothing else, it would set her mind at ease with regards to his feelings and intentions towards her. “The reason she was able to cast such a powerful curse was because she made me swear on the name of the…the woman I love.”

He glanced up and studied Emma’s face for her reaction. The light reflected in her eyes more than usual and he realised that she had tears in them. “And you swore on me?” Her voice was small and soft, so full of hope. Killian was both overjoyed and devastated that she was confirming her feelings to him _now_ , when there was no opportunity to act on it.

“Yes,” he confirmed.

Emma lifted her hand to cup his face, rubbing her thumb over his stubble. Their eyes caught, and Killian felt that familiar yearning in his chest.

“It’s all just one more reason to defeat Zelena,” Emma whispered with a smile.


	9. Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lieutenant Duckling fluff

“Killian, you’re back!” Emma cried in surprise as she saw a familiar uniformed figure making his way down the corridor towards her. It had been many months since she’d seen her oldest friend, once simply the son of her father’s steward, but now a Lieutenant in the Royal Navy.

His head snapped up in surprise and he grinned as his eyes focused on her.

“Emma,” he said hoarsely as she ran towards him and threw herself into his arms.

He held her tightly and spun her around, both of them devolving into laughter.

“I thought you weren’t coming back for a few more weeks,” she told him once he’d set her down.

“The winds favoured us, and we were able to return early.”

It was only then that Emma got her first good look at him up close. He’d changed, and Emma didn’t know whether it was only from the last few months of their separation, or something that had been coming on so gradually she’d barely noticed it. He was leaner and firmer than when she’d last seen him, and he’d grown scruff during his time at sea. Even his eyes seemed more shadowed.

He’d become a man. A rather handsome one.

Emma shook the thought away, disturbed by the direction her mind had gone. This was her dearest friend, after all.

“Does that mean you’ll be able to come to my ball?” she asked.

He frowned. “You’re having a ball?”

“Yes, it’s been planned for months. It’s my debut. All the young ladies get them.”

His face changed, a flicker of emotion she couldn’t decipher, before he smiled pleasantly at her. “How could I have forgotten? No doubt you will meet your husband at said ball. That’s what they are for, is it not?”

Emma blinked in confusion at the unusual flatness in his tone. “I hope not. I’m only 18. I can’t imagine my parents making me marry so young.”

“Emma, you are a princess. Surely you have obligations to the crown.” His voice was tight and just a little desperate as he pressed his point.

Emma shook her head. “Not that I’m aware of,” she told him, dismissing his concerns with the truth.

With that remark, Killian seemed to somewhat recover his usual smiling self. “In that case, may I request you save a dance for a humble sailor?” He placed his hand on his heart and bowed slightly.

Emma laughed. “Instead of those stuffy men I’m usually paired with? I would dance the whole night with you, if I were allowed.”

Killian’s eyes shot up and caught on hers, burning with an intensity she had never seen before. “Really?” he breathed, so softly she could barely hear it. Her laughter faded at his look and she felt her cheeks warm at his fierce regard. Her breath hitched in her chest and she couldn’t look away - _wouldn’t_ even if she could – because his eyes were imparting something so vitally important, but she just couldn’t quite grasp it.

A serving maid clattered around the corner, and the moment was broken abruptly. Killian studied the cobblestones attentively, not meeting her eyes. Emma rather thought she saw a faint blush stain his cheeks.

“Will I see you before the ball tomorrow?” she asked hesitantly, unable to read him for the first time since they’d known each other.

“I have to see your father, and I will be fairly busy with ship’s business for the next day.” He finally looked up and met her eyes. “But I won’t miss your ball for anything, Emma. I will claim that dance.”

With that statement, ringing with finality, he strode away. Emma narrowed her eyes on his retreating figure. She couldn’t let this strange mood overtake him for long. After all, she could hardly let him be so serious at her ball. Then he’d be no fun at all.

Emma grinned as a number of ideas came to her. She was going to enjoy this.

 


	10. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I just want a scene sometime in the future, mirroring Going Home & N.Y Serenade, where Emma & Henry are making breakfast again – except this time with Killian there too.

Emma hummed happily to herself as she pushed the eggs around the pan, feeling relaxed and sore from the previous evening’s activities.

“Morning, mum,” said Henry, surprising her out of her thoughts as he entered the kitchen. He glanced over her shoulder and made a face. “That’s an awful lot of breakfast for just the two of us.”

“Henry, the thing is…” There was a sound from the stairs and Killian came into view, wearing an extremely rumpled version of the previous day’s clothes and trying unsuccessfully to tame his bed hair. Emma felt that familiar flip of her stomach, and a delighted smile burst across her face before she could stop it.

He paused at the bottom of the stairs, his eyes immediately searching for her. His entire expression lit up as he caught sight of her. They just stared at each other for a long moment, and Emma was sure that he was replaying the highlights of last night, just as she was. Though the entire experience had been so revelatory – never before had she felt so cherished and like she was exactly where she had always belonged – that it was impossible to pick her favourite moment.

After an endless few seconds, Henry cleared his throat. She shook herself out of her connection with Killian and glanced at her son, only to see him staring awkwardly at the kitchen floor.

“Ah, Killian stayed the night,” Emma told him with a wince.

He gave an short but embarrassed laugh. “I can tell that, mum.” He shook his head and gave her an exasperated look. “When will breakfast be ready?” he asked pointedly.

“Oh, the eggs!” Emma exclaimed, turning back to the stove and grateful to see they were unharmed. Henry simply sat down at the table, looking unconcerned and waiting for his meal.

Emma felt a movement beside her, and she glanced up to see Killian standing a little closer than was probably necessary. Emma grinned, warmed by presence. His gaze flickered to her lips and back up.

“Do you think the lad would mind if I kissed you good morning?” he whispered.

“He might a little,” she told him. He made to move back, but Emma grabbed his hand. “But I would mind a lot if you _didn’t_.”

He gave her a slow smile and leaned forward, softly pressing his lips against hers. Emma hummed in pleasure, tempted to deepen the kiss but not wanting to traumatise her son.

She pulled back, but Killian looked so delectable that she was unable to resist one more soft kiss before she turned back to making breakfast in earnest.

Killian squeezed her hand and went to join Henry. Emma saw the two of them share a brief but genuine smile, and her heart stumbled with joy.

She took a breath, served up the food, and then joined her family at the table.


	11. The Past is in the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is either my hopes for the coming episode or a speculation in fic form, depending on how you want to look at it. I basically just wanted to think out some of the possibilities based on the promos and spoilers.

Emma came slowly to consciousness. Birds were chirping far overheard, and she could feel something sharp and rough digging into her back.

She opened her eyes, and immediately shut them again when the glaring sun assaulted her. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes much more slowly, prepared for the onslaught of light. Trees towered above her and the uneven ground beneath her was apparently the forest floor.

It was only then that she remembered. Zelena, the portal, -

“Killian?” she called.

There was a shuffling to her right, and she turned to see Killian roll over to look at her.

“Right here, love.”

  _As always_ , she thought.

She sat up and he followed suit. “Where are we?” she asked.

“The Enchanted Forest, it looks like,” he replied.

Emma frowned. “The portal took us to the Enchanted Forest?”

“It was a time portal. So presumably we are also in the past.”

Emma was silent for a moment, digesting that. “How do we get home?” she asked in a small voice.

Killian let out a breath. “I don’t know. But we do know someone here that can probably tell us, as long as we arrived any time in the last 300 years.”

“Rumplestiltskin?” she asked after a moment of thought.

He nodded. “But, first, we’ll have to get you a change of clothes. We can’t have you wandering about in that or we’ll attract too much attention.”

Emma glanced down at herself and conceded he was right. Not exactly fairy tale attire.

“I see smoke coming from over there,” she said, pointing. “Perhaps we’ll find a cottage or something.”

The two of them stood and Emma brushed off her jeans before walking in the direction she had indicated.

“Wait, love,” Killian said softly. She paused as he closed the distance between them. Her heart stuttered as he reached up slowly. Emma didn’t know if it was relief or disappointment that she felt when his hand drifted to her hair and began plucking leaves and twigs from the tangled mass. His eyes were intently focused on his task, purposefully not drifting to her face. Emma took the opportunity to study him from such a close distance. He looked tired, worn. Emma couldn’t help but blame herself somewhat for that. She knew she hadn’t been fair on him lately. And yet, here he still was, by her side.

When her hair was clear, his hand hesitated for a moment by her cheek and his eyes caught her intense gaze.

“Emma…,” he murmured.

“Killian, why are you here?” she whispered softly.

He frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I fell through the portal. But you should have been safe. It would have closed after I went through.”

He hesitated for a long moment, and Emma thought he wasn’t going to answer. “I couldn’t let you go through alone,” he said eventually, then turned away.

Emma’s breath caught in her throat at the simple declaration. She took a steadying lungful of air and followed him, pondering his words.

`

They arrived at the cottage not long later.

“I see some kind of apparel on the fence,” Killian said in a low voice as they watched from the trees.

“It doesn’t look like a particularly prosperous house. I’m not sure I’d feel right about taking that clothing. Do you have any money?”

Killian gave her a long look before his lips quirked into a slight smile. He began patting his pockets. “Alas, I have not been in the habit of carrying around my treasures. It seems we are destined to poverty on this little adventure of ours.”

Emma looked down at her clothes and then back at the cottage, torn. Killian’s fingers brushed hers and then closed her hand around a small object. She looked down to see one of his rings nestled in the palm of her hand.

Her head shot up, her questioning gaze seeking his.

“It isn’t worth much, love, except in sentiment. But perhaps it will be enough to cover the cost of the attire.” His face was sincere, with only a slight shadow of regret.

Tears sprang to her eyes and his face blurred before her. Emma blinked them away. “That’s quite a gesture.”

“One I am happy to make to ease your conscience.” She knew that he meant it.

“Thank you,” she told him softly. She squeezed his hand once and then made her way stealthily down to the cottage.

`

Emma and Killian were wandering the roads, trying to get their bearings, when a carriage sounded behind them. They glanced over their shoulders towards the noise, and then at each other. As one, without saying a word, the two of them moved to the side of the road and hid behind the largest tree they could find.

Their arms were pressed close, their breathing heavy, as they peered out from behind their cover.

“Maybe we should ask for directions?” Emma asked as the carriage stopped by a fallen tree trunk that they had just passed.

“Best not, lass. Time travel has never been achieved before. We aren’t sure what may change the future.”

Emma nodded reluctantly. “I…wait. Is that who I think it is?”

Killian leaned in closer, peering over her shoulder. Emma was momentarily distracted by his proximity, until he breathed, “David.”

Emma reflexively tried to take a step forward, but felt Killian’s hand on her arm, stopping her in her tracks. She subsided against the tree silently.

The two of them watched with bated breath as a bandit appeared and snatched something from the carriage. The thief then jumped on a horse and took off. David mounted his own steed and went after them.

Without thinking, Emma set off at a sprint. Since they had just walked it, she knew that the road curved. All she had to do was go over the rise ahead and she would catch another glimpse of David. The last link she had left to her true life. If there was no way to return to her own time, Emma knew that this could be the last time she saw her father.

She heard Killian behind her as he hissed her name, but she ignored it. Just before she reached the road she crouched down behind a bush and waited. The sound of hoof beats had just reached her ear as Killian threw himself down beside her.

“Really, love…,” he began. She put her finger to her lips to silence him and he acquiesced.

The two riders came into view. Emma tensed as her father dove off his horse, tackling the bandit to the ground. She felt Killian’s soothing hand at her elbow as she watched David struggling with his captor a few feet away.

The thief’s face was revealed and Emma’s breath caught.

“It’s my mother. This is how they meet,” she exclaimed under her breath, never taking her eyes off her parents.

She and Killian watched the two of them in silence for a long moment. They saw Snow slam a rock into her future husband’s chin and escape. Emma grinned at the sight.

Once the road was clear, Emma looked over at Killian to see him looking at her intently.

“Well, if this is how you parents first meet each other, then at least we have some idea of when we are.”

His words were light, but his expression was anything but.

“What?” Emma asked, feeling slightly breathless all of a sudden.

Killian glanced over to where they had just seen her parents and then back at her. “I was just thinking…it doesn’t surprise me at all that your father fell in love with a woman with such fire in her. It is something that David and I seem to have in common.”

He felt her heart tumble to a stop, then resume beating at a furious pace. Killian’s gaze heated and Emma felt caught in its intensity, unable to look away.

“Oh,” was the only sound she could muster.

Killian smiled a little sadly and looked away, breaking the connection. Emma sucked in a deep breath.

“We should probably go,” Killian murmured as he stood up. He held out a hand for Emma to help her rise.

“Yes,” she agreed, and took his hand to lever herself up. He dropped it as soon as she was upright.

The two of them set off in silence, Emma’s hand still tingling from where it had held Killian’s.


	12. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the 'forced bed-sharing' prompt on CS Treasure

The temperature was dropping fast by the time they stopped to make camp. After walking for the entire day – most of it over uneven ground and heavy underbrush – Emma was beyond exhausted.

She wrapped her cloak tightly around her as she gathered sticks for their fire. Her hands were stiff with cold by the time she’d found enough. Killian had silently collected the wood and leaves. Over the past few nights camping in the forest they’d managed to build a routine together.

Too tired and cold to make conversation, the two of them crouched down to methodically prepare the fire and lit it.

“You should get some sleep,” Killian murmured softly as he fed more wood to the blaze.

“You, too,” she said, noting the dark smudges under his eyes. “I don’t think we’ll need a watch.”

He gave her a tight smile and nodded, but Emma knew he wouldn’t sleep. He’d been tense since the moment they arrived in the enchanted forest, so sure that danger lurked around every corner.

Emma shivered and shifted as close to the fire as she dared. She rested her head on her arm and pulled her cloak around her. She curled in tighter, trying to find more warmth, but her back felt no heat from the fire.

Her aching muscles protested as she held herself still, trying to stop herself from shaking with cold.

She was too tired to be fully awake, but too cold to sleep, so she was suspended in that dreamless state between the two.

It must have been an hour later when a particularly vicious shiver wracked her. She heard Killian stir. His footsteps were light as he moved around the fire towards her. Gingerly, he lay at her back, then spooned himself around her.

Her shivering stopped almost immediately. The warmth of his body blocked out the chill of the night, and his soft breaths brushing the back of her neck offered comfort against the darkness.

He said nothing, and Emma knew he would never have dreamt of doing this if he had thought she was awake. It was her last thought before she drifted off to sleep in the haven of his arm, a slight smile gracing her lips.


	13. Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I'm not sure if it was you who was taking prompts, but could someone please write a fanfic about Killian teaching Emma how to dance before the big ball scene in the finale?

"Swan, hurry it along. We only have ten minutes before the opening dance begins," Killian hissed through the door. He checked the corridor once again for any sign of the guards, but it was thankfully empty.

The door was thrown open suddenly and Killian stumbled. Then, he froze as he caught sight of Emma in the most spectacular ballgown he had seen in his life.

"Swan…," he managed. His gaze swept up and landed on her eyes. She gave him an uncomfortable grimace.

"At least it fits," she said with a shrug.

"You look beautiful," he replied with soft sincerity.

Her lips curved into an unsteady smile. “Thank you. You look quite dashing yourself.” Her eyes flickered over his fitted brown coat and Killian was sure he wasn’t mistaking the way her eyes warmed.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. “We should go. The dance will start soon.”

She froze, her face a mask of terror. “Dance?” she asked in a small voice.

"Yes," he said, frowning in confusion. "All balls open with a dance."

"But I don’t dance. I…don’t know how. Our cover will be blown immediately."

Killian thought quickly. “We have a few minutes. I’ll teach you the basics and no one will be able to tell the difference.”

He ushered her into the room and shut the door behind them. Stepping close, he wrapped one arm around her and held out his fake hand for her to take. She did so without a second’s hesitation.

"Alright. It starts with two steps forward for me. You just follow my lead. That’s it." He walked her through the dance, explaining the steps as they went. It was almost impossible for him to focus on the task at hand with her so close in the darkened room, the intimate silence broken only by the low sound of his voice and her soft breaths.

The dance ended with the two of them pressed close, breathing heavily. Killian’s gaze flickered down to Emma’s lips and then away.

"You’re a natural," he told her, his fingers moving lightly against her back.

"You’re a good teacher," she said softly, leaning towards him an infinitesimal amount.

"We should go," he murmured, not releasing her.

"Yes," she replied, not moving out of his arms.

They stared at each other for a long moment. Killian felt himself drift forward, almost against his will. Emma didn’t back away. In fact, she seemed to rock forward slightly, moving her lips within reach.

They were mere inches apart.

A gong sounded, announcing the beginning of he ball. Killian started in surprise and stepped back.

"We’ve got to go," he told her. She nodded, still looking nervous. He grabbed her hand and tugged her out of the room, determined to get this night over with as quickly as possible so they could continue what they had started.


	14. The Dangers of Being Devilishly Handsome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mags-love4ever asked: Can you write one about Emma being jealous of every women who wont stop looking at this dashing prince, and when he is dress as a pirate women keep on looking at him… and even some of them know him because he is legend !please

"I know this place!" Killian exclaimed as they reached the edge of a small port side town. "We docked here on many an occasion."

He began moving quickly in the direction of the water, and Emma followed close behind. She eyed the various inhabitants warily.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Emma hissed.

He glanced behind him, but didn’t stop. “Of course,” he told her as if it was obvious. “In this realm, in this time, I’m Captain Hook. No one would dare mess with me. Or my companion.”

They passed in front of an inn, and Emma frowned as a group of women waved happily at Killian. Some of them even adjusted their bodices as he gestured cheerily back at them.

Emma made no comment, but was sure to glare at the women as she went past.

“Hook!” came a cry from above. Emma glanced up to see a woman practically falling out of a window trying to attract his attention. When he was looking her way the woman gave him a sultry smile. “How about some entertainment for the evening, Captain?”

Emma actually worried for a moment that he’d take the woman up on her offer. It was clearly one that he hadn’t turned down previously. But their mission was time sensitive and she couldn’t bear the thought…Killian glanced at Emma, interrupting her thoughts. She could see a slight tinge of panic in his eyes, until a speculative gleam overcame it.

“Thank you for the offer, lass, but I already have some company,” he told the other woman. He grabbed Emma’s hand and tugged her to his side. She didn’t try to escape. She just gave the woman a haughty look, and wrapped her arm around him in a proprietary manner. It was the quickest way to dissuade her, after all. Emma felt him freeze in shock, and his smile was stiff as he bade farewell to the woman.

When they were out of sight Emma didn’t bother to step away, just in case he was propositioned again.

“Love,” he murmured warningly in her ear.

“We don’t have time for you to be accosted by every harlot in this town,” she told him.

He sighed. “I had a reputation to uphold,” he told her grudgingly.

Emma snorted. “So, you slept with every woman in town just to keep your reputation intact?” she asked with a roll of her eyes.

“No,” he said definitively. “Quite the opposite.”

Emma stumbled. “ _What?_ ”

“I was on a quest for vengeance because the woman I loved died in my arms. Do you really think I would have so dishonoured Milah by indiscriminate whoring? I won’t say I was completely chaste during that time, but it isn’t like what you are imagining, either.”

Emma was speechless.

“Besides,” he said lightly. “There’s absolutely no reason to be jealous now. That part of my life is long over.”

His eyes held her intently for a few long second before he turned back to the water and led her to the docks. Emma found herself feeling quite breathless.

`

“What is it with the women in this land?” Emma growled as Killian spun them around the dance floor. She glared at the woman that had just attempted to cop a feel of Killian’s arse as she had gone by.

“They just know how to appreciate a good thing, love,” he teased with a smile. “I am devilishly handsome, after all.”

Emma leaned back slightly so she could see his face. “You think I don’t appreciate you?” she asked in a small voice.

His entire face changed. Gone was the playful laughter. Now he was looking quite serious. “Honestly, Emma, sometimes…”

“I know that at times I say things that hurt you. But I need you to know that no matter what I appreciate what you’ve done. What you are _doing_. Being here with me. I couldn’t do this without you.” She said it in a rush, too quickly for her to pull back the words and deny their meaning.

“Emma…” He said her name like a benediction, low and hoarse and full of unspoken emotions. “I’m very glad to hear that. Because I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

He smiled as he spun her energetically back into the dance. A surprised laugh burst from her and his grin widened.

“We should head over to the dais,” she said reluctantly. “We have a job to do.”

“Aye, that we do,” he murmured. He led them to the edge of the crowd. As soon as they were off the dance floor, he gave a short bow and kissed her knuckles gently. “Thank you for the dance, My Lady.”

Emma gave an awkward curtsey in return. “No, thank you. My Pirate.”


	15. Charles & Leia

It had been three months since Killian and Emma had returned safely from their time travelling adventure. The sharpness of the memories were beginning to blur and fade.

Which was Emma’s excuse when she failed to stop him browsing the magazines at the checkout.

"Swan?" he asked in a distracted voice. She paused in loading the checkout.

"Hmmm?"

"Prince _Charles_?” he asked incredulously. Her head whipped around to show him holding a gossip magazine in his hand, the most unflattering photograph possible of the future King of England gracing the cover.

"Now, to be fair…" she stammered.

"Is this how you see me?" He wasn’t angry, but he did seem somewhere beyond disbelieving.

"Of course not! I panicked, and he was just the first prince that came into my mind!" she protested.

He rolled his eyes. “ _Surely_ , you must have a closer comparison in the royals of you realm.”

"If you must know…if I’d have time to think about it, I would have gone with Prince Han."

"He’s handsome, is he?" Killian was pouting slightly.

"He doesn’t exist, _exactly_. However, Princess Leia is from a movie.”

Killian’s eyes lit. “That was your name. Does this Han feature in the movie?”

"Oh, yes. He and Leia have a marvellous love story."

Killian moved closer, his eyes darkening. “Is that so?”

"I’ll show you a picture." She took out her phone and called up a still from the film showing Leia in her slave costume and Han looking very dashing beside her.

"That’s Princess Leia?" He asked, his eyes wide. He didn’t even glance at Han.

"Yes," she whispered sultrily in his ear. "And to make up for your poor cover name, now that I have my magic back, I’m sure I could conjured just such an outfit."

He grinned. “In that case, I’m fairly certain I could forgive you.”


	16. The Continuing Saga of Hook & Jello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think it was jadeddiva that asked for this. At the very least it was inspired by a conversation that I can no longer find between people I can no longer remember. But, given Hook’s Hospital = Jello associations, I think this probably needed to be written.

Snow was gazing lovingly at her baby boy, safe and happy in her arms, when she saw a movement out of the corner of her eye.

“Hook?” she asked, as she looked up to see him standing awkwardly in the doorway to her hospital room, a bowl in one hand and some kind of soft toy under his arm. “What are you doing here?”

He indicated to the stuffed bear. “I hear it is customary in this realm, as in ours, to give gifts upon a new birth. Particularly with a royal child.” He stepped cautiously into the room.

“Charming sent you to watch me, didn’t he?” she asked wryly with sudden understanding. He went to scratch behind his ear as he tended to do when nervous, but realised he was holding the bowl.

“Aye,” he replied reluctantly. “He asked me to look in on you as he and Emma readied the apartment for the imminent arrival of you and the lad.”

Snow eyed him. “He’s decided to trust you again, then?”

“So it would seem,” he replied with forced lightness. “I brought you some of that strange healing substance,” he told her as he set the bowl in front of her.

Snow glanced at the red jello in confusion but Hook looked so pleased with himself that she didn’t have the heart to ask. “Thank you,” she said instead.

“You’re welcome.” They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

Hook wandered to the window at stared out, setting the bear down on the bedside table as he did so.

“I haven’t had a chance to talk to Emma yet,” Snow began softly. “But I heard she lost her magic.”

“I didn’t kiss her, if that’s what you are asking.” Hook’s voice had an edge of bitterness to it that Snow decided she probably deserved for her quick judgement of him earlier.

“I wouldn’t believe that of you. I was going to ask if you were alright. Zelena must have forced her hand somehow.” His face softened as he turned to her.

“In body, I am fine, thank you.”

“But in spirit?” she asked kindly.

“I can’t help but feel a great deal of guilt. Emma may not believe that she needs her magic, but it is a part of her.”

“So, she’s still planning on returning to New York, I suppose?”

She saw his shoulders stiffen and read the hurt in his eyes. “Aye.” He paused for a long moment. When he spoke again his voice was soft with unvoiced pain. “I tried. I tried to make her see how happy she could be here, but she is determined.”

Snow smiled a little sadly. “She gets it from her mother.”

Hook laughed half-heartedly. Snow was no more enthused than he about the prospect of her daughter leaving.

“Does Regina know what Emma is planning?” Snow asked suddenly.

“I don’t know. While it may put a wrench in Emma’s planned flight, it isn’t our place to inform her.”

Snow nodded. “You’re right. I just…I worry,” she said, holding her son a little tighter.

“As do I. But we must allow her to make her own choices, no matter how misguided we believe them to be. “

“Hook…,” she began then paused. He moved closer and waited patiently for her to continue. “Killian,” she amended, not missing his smile at her deliberate use of his name. “You will…keep her safe, won’t you? If she decides to leave?”

A number of emotions flickered across his face, too fast for her to read. He did seem very touched by her request. “You know I will,” he murmured, though it sounded more like a vow. “I will stay by her side and keep her safe until she either asks me to leave or I take my dying breath.”

Snow felt her chest tighten at his simple declaration. “I can’t lose her again,” she said, as tears sprang to her eyes.

“I know,” he said softly, his voice raw. “Neither can I.”


	17. Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 'Snowed In' prompt on CS Treasure

Emma wrapped one arm tighter around herself and took another sip of her coffee. The world outside the cabin window was thickly blanketed in pristine white.

“Do you think we’ll get more snow today?” she asked Killian as he came up behind her. His arms enveloped her and his chin settled on her shoulder.

“Probably,” he answered, sounding unconcerned.

“I’m worried. I should be getting back to Henry. I never meant to be gone so long. We said it would only be a few days.”

“It hasn’t even been a week,” he reminded her. “I’m sure he and Regina are both delighted by the extra time they are spending together.”

“I know, I’m just…”

“Worried,” he finished for her. He turned his head and pressed his lips against her neck. “I could help distract you,” he murmured. Emma laughed, sure his eyebrow would have been raised suggestively if she had seen it.

“Well, it would be a shame to let this opportunity go to waste,” she said as she turned in his arms and kissed him lightly on the lips. “They did all practically force us out of town to give us some private time together.” It had been her mother’s idea to rent them the cabin so that they could have some time alone to get used to one another. Their True Love’s Kiss had been rather a shock to Emma, and she’d needed a little time to come to terms with the idea.

He grinned and kissed her deeper. After a long moment he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. “Far be it from me to disappoint the entire town,” he said, then quickly scooped her up into his arms. Emma let out a surprised laugh but snuggled deeper into his embrace as he carried her to the bedroom.


	18. Debut Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I hope you're writing a continuation of your latest lieutenant duckling fic! It was amazing!

She caught Killian down by the docks early the next morning. He’d clearly been working hard, as he had discarded his jacket and the white shirt he wore was sticking to skin damp with sweat. The whole crew appeared to be unloading empty barrels, presumably so they could resupply the ship.

Emma’s heart dipped slightly at the thought of him leaving again.

“Killian!” she called. His head snapped up.

“Emma, what are you doing here?” he asked with a frown. Emma didn’t answer, distracted from her thoughts by the way his shirt clung to the contours of his chest. When had her childhood friend gained muscles like that? She really felt she should have noticed such a development.

Killian’s eyes traced the direction of her gaze and he immediately tugged the material away from his skin. A faint blush formed on his cheeks.

“I’m sorry, Your Majesty. I…,” he cast his gaze around wildly, eventually settling on his jacket. He eased the garment on and held it closed. “You shouldn’t be here, princess.” His voice was harsh and Emma frowned.

“Why on earth not?”

“Because there are men here, hard at work. We get dirty and sweaty and you are royalty and should not be subjected to-“

She waved it off. “Don’t be ridiculous. This isn’t my first time by the docks.”

“Oh. But don’t you need to be at the palace preparing for you ball?” He shuffled his feet, still not looking directly at her.

“There’s time enough for that later. But since we have no idea how long you’ll be around, I wanted to spend as much time with you as possible.” _And try to figure out why you were acting so strangely_ , she added silently.

He smiled at her comment, his eyes lighting up and finally catching her gaze. “I wish I could spend the entire day with you, but we’ve got so much work to do.”

“Maybe I could help?” she asked with a hint of mischief. Killian looked horrified.

“I can’t let you move barrels around. You might hurt yourself.”

“No, I won’t. Watch.” She very deliberately concentrated on the barrel he had been moving and lifted it a few feet in the air. It trailed an uneven path above the heads of the crew members until it reached the cart. She set it down, wincing as it wobbled slightly before settling.

“You’ve become so good at that,” he said, sounding awestruck. She turned in time to catch the warm look in his eyes, and in that moment the knowledge settled over Emma like her most comfortable blanket.

He was in love with her.

She had no idea how or when or why, but she had absolutely no doubt that it was the truth.

She took a moment to absorb her new-found understanding and carefully examine her own feelings on the matter. What she found surprised her.

“Killian, you will be there tonight? At the ball?” she asked, suddenly nervous around him.

“You promised me a dance. Of course I’ll be there to claim it.” Emma had no doubt that he would stick to his word. He was the most honourable man she knew, perhaps even more so than her father, and even the smallest promises mattered to him.

She moved forward, placing her hands on his arms to balance herself as she lightly kissed his cheek. Emma allowed her lips to linger a few moments longer than necessary, brushing the stubble at his jaw.

“I can’t wait,” she whispered in his ear before stepping back.  She gave him a quick smile, holding his shocked gaze all the while and then turned to make her way back to the palace.

There was a very serious conversation she needed to have with her parents.


	19. Kisses

He couldn’t stop kissing her.

Long, deep kisses. Quick, hot kisses. Slow, soft kisses. It didn’t matter.

All he knew was that he could finally touch her as he had wanted to for a very long time.

He could finally show her with his tongue and his teeth and his lips and his hands exactly what she meant to him.

So he did.

Any place and any time that he could. The door to her room. The corridor at Granny’s. Her office at the sheriff’s station (where she quickly took up the mantle of law enforcement once again). Day and night and any time in between.

He found that he didn’t need an ‘I love you’, nor a ring. He didn’t even need a declaration of a future between them. He was content simply to be with her, knowing that she was his just as he had always been hers.

He made a fairly lackluster attempt to be discreet with his attentions. However, Emma was no more subtle than he when it came down to it. She seemed just as unable to keep her hands and her lips to herself as he was.

For which Killian was forever grateful.

It seemed that everyone knew about the two of them and nobody wished to comment, which to Killian was the best of both worlds.

Their kisses soon led to other, even more pleasurable activities. And each subsequent time their lips met held even greater intimacy and tenderness than the last.

And, for the first time in many an age, Killian Jones was blissfully happy.


	20. Tenderness

Their first time was just like their fairytale kiss outside of Granny’s - slow, soft and _achingly_ tender. They were entirely unhurried, undressing each other piece by piece and savouring each new treasure as it was revealed. They learned and explored - skimming hands and lips across every inch of skin.

Emma had never felt so bare, in body or soul.

Killian’s eyes locked with hers as he finally entered her, and Emma’s breath hitched at the sensation of him filling her so completely. He murmured to her, soft, sweet words that made her feel so deeply cherished that her heart swelled with joy.

He eased in and out of her, peppering her lips with gentle kisses. Their heavy breaths mingled, the only sound in the otherwise silent room.

She skimmed her fingertips lightly over the flexing muscles of his back and any part of him she could reach. His hand cupped her breast briefly, before coming up to brush her hair back from her face.

The pressure built slowly and steadily until Emma tumbled into her orgasm, and he followed soon after.

They lay tangled together for a long time after, their sweat-slicked skin cooling as the pale moonlight filtered over their entwined bodies. Their breathing slowed to a more normal pace before Emma stirred. She shifted just enough to press her lips tenderly against his and smiled hesitantly.

"Please stay?" she asked with the last vestiges of her abandonment issues coming to the fore, even as she knew he had no intention of going anywhere.

"Always," he replied, drawing her further into his loving embrace.


	21. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> youhavemehooked prompted: Henry walks in on Killian and Emma ‘making tacos’ and they decide to give him ‘the talk’!

His lips were like a hot brand against her skin as they trailed down her neck and lower. He lingered at the edge of her bra, nudging the gaping fabric of her shirt out of his way. Her hands clutched at his hair when he hit a particular spot and she gasped at the bolt of sensation that shot through her. Emma tightened her legs around him, drawing him closer until his knees bumped the kitchen cupboards and he was settled against her core.

She moaned at the feeling of him there, so hot and hard, and reached for the buttons on his shirt. She undid rapidly and succumbed to the sudden urge to splay her hands across his bare chest and feel those crisp hairs against her palms.

Killian groaned as she raked her nails across his skin and she was just reaching for the laces of his trousers when suddenly the door opened.

“Mum, Killian, they let us off early-,”

Everyone froze for a brief instant before Killian leapt backwards, crashing into the kitchen cupboards opposite Emma in his haste. Emma clutched desperately at her shirt, trying to hold the two halves together and stared at her son, sure her expression was a mirror of his wide-eyed shock.

“Ah,” said Emma eloquently.

“Were you two seriously…?” Henry asked faintly. “In a public area? In the middle of the day?”

“To be fair, lad, we didn’t expect anyone home quick so soon. And our home isn’t exactly a ‘public place’,” Killian reminded him. Emma glanced over to see her fearsome pirate blushing furiously as he attempted to repair his disarrayed clothing.

She smiled at the scene and turned back to her son, having somewhat recovered her composure. “Henry, I’m sorry you walked in on us and we will take more care in the future. But we are two grown adults. And we are also wildly in love and sometimes can’t resist each other.” Her smile widened to a grin as Henry stared at her in horror.

“Swan,” Killian murmured in a strangled voice, clearly completely mortified.

“Sex is nothing to be ashamed of,” Emma told them both firmly. “And do you really want to stop just because Henry is a bit embarrassed about it?”

Killian glanced at Henry, but then shook his head empathically.

“Guys!” Henry cried.

“Sorry. You’re overruled,” Emma told him unsympathetically. “Now run upstairs quickly or we’ll sit you down right now and give you _The Talk_ ,” she continued ominously.

Henry’s eyes grew comically wide before he fled up stairs.

“What is this Talk of which you speak?” Killian asked curiously after they heard Henry’s door slam shut.

“It’s a little tradition in our world. Explaining sex to the next generation.”

“Oh,” he replied. “Perhaps that’s one tradition that we can forgo?” he asked hopefully, his cheeks reddening once again.

“Who would have thought my brave swashbuckler and renowned ladies’ man would be so prudish about sex?” she teased.

“It’s not the sex that worries me. It’s the boy. Surely he hasn’t grown up that much?”

Emma shrugged. “I’m afraid he has. Though…we could always leave _The Talk_ to Regina and Robin?” she suggested.

Killian grinned, having regained some of his usual charm. “Now that is a plan I like.”


	22. Perfect Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jasmin1401 asked: Emma didn't know that Killian can sing + adrina-stark prompted: Any chance for a drabble around their baby’s first steps? Or anything baby related. Thanks!

The lilting lullaby drifted down the corridor, waking Emma from her light sleep. She frowned in confusion, wondering who would be singing so softly this early in the morning. Her hand reached automatically for Killian, but she found the other side of the bed empty with a lingering warmth still clinging to the sheets.

She rose and padded silently towards the noise. The door to the nursery was open so Emma paused to look inside. What she saw took her breath away.

Killian was cradling their baby daughter gently in his arms and singing softly as he rocked her. His face was pure bliss as the words flowed from his mouth, his voice low and soothing like the finest rum. Emma had never heard him sing before, and the song was one that was completely unfamiliar. She was unsurprised to find his voice was achingly beautiful and the song suited it perfectly.

She watched the two of them for a long moment, listening to the lyrics that sounded old and deeply meaningful. Of course, the lullaby was about the ocean. Emma’s heart swelled and she felt tears spring to her eyes and threaten to spill down her cheeks.

“I love you,” she told him softly, unable to contain the burst of happiness that overcame her. He looked up at her and smiled, but didn’t stop singing. The look in his eyes was far more eloquent a reply than words could ever be. Every time he had that expression on his face she felt deeply cherished, far more than she had ever thought possible.

Emma came into the room and wrapped her arms around her husband and her child, resting her lips against his shoulder.

They moved together slowly in a gentle rocking motion as the early morning light filtered into the room and Killian’s rich voice filled her senses. Emma smiled and couldn't help wondering what she had done to deserve such perfect happiness.


	23. The Godfather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: David and snow naming Killian as Neal's Godfather. Its never happening on the show so you have to write it. Pleaseee.

Killian played with the salt and pepper shakers nervously as he waited for David to arrive for their meeting at Granny’s. Previously Killian wouldn’t have given much thought to the man’s request, but now that he and Emma were… _together_ , any meeting with her father suddenly held a lot more weight.

He didn’t know what to expect. David could throw a painful punch, he knew from experience, but he hoped it wouldn’t come to that. Nor did he expect to be welcomed into the family with open arms, though. That would be too much to wish for.

His heart stuttered as he heard the door open and he looked up to see David entering with a slightly apprehensive look on his face. Killian’s worry turned to confusion as Snow White followed close behind her husband, a baby carrier in her hand. Surely the man wouldn’t fight him with his wife and newborn son as witness? Though, the woman did have a rather ruthless streak in her, particularly when it came to her daughter. Killian decided not to rule anything out.

The two royals sat across from him and smiled. Killian smiled back but was unable to disguise his confusion.

After a few moments silence, where David was clearly trying to find something to say, Snow took charge. “Killian, we invited you here today because we wanted to ask you something. Something important,” she told him.

Killian nodded slowly, no closer to understanding.

“We want you to be Neal’s godfather,” David burst out. Snow glanced at him chidingly but then two sets of eyes turned to him expectantly.

Killian froze. “Ah, I am unfamiliar with that term,” he said as he heart began thundering in his chest. This moment felt terrifyingly momentous, but he felt like he had suddenly landed at the top of a precipice and was afraid to look down for fear of what he might see.

The two royals glanced at each other and some kind of silent communication passed between them. David was the one to lean forward. “A godfather is someone that is like an unofficial guardian to the child. You help them grow up, take an interest in their life, and are there for them if the parents can’t be.”

“This sounds like a great honour,” he began, almost sure he was going to refuse such a daunting gift.

“Killian, not only are you are a great friend to us, and to this town, but we trust you with this life that is infinitely precious to us. We couldn’t think of anyone else we would rather be Neal’s godfather.”

Killian gulped and felt tears threaten behind his eyes. “I almost had a chance to be that with Bae,” he murmured, feeling the weight of his failures pushing down in his chest. “But I failed him. I couldn’t bear it if…,” his voice cracked.

David reached over and gripped his arm. “Hey, we want you to do this. We wouldn’t ask if we didn’t. Maybe this can be the second chance you deserve to get it right.”

Killian took a deep breath and consciously tried to rebuild that broken section of his soul that was telling him he _couldn’t_ and _shouldn’t_.

“Mate, I’ll do my utmost best to do this great honour justice,” he told David sincerely.

“I know you will,” David replied. “Which is why you are the best and only man for this role. Neal will be so lucky to have you. Thank you.” David clapped him on the shoulder and he and his wife left, leaving Killian feeling both warm and terrified.

It was only after a long moment that Killian realise that it seemed he had been welcomed into the family after all.


	24. Sentiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: CS 'goodnight' moment after the scene with marian.

Killian escorted Emma up the stairs to her room at Granny’s, trailing a few steps behind her. He wasn’t quite sure what to say, afraid that any mention of their stolen moment earlier would once again send her running from him.

She reached her door, opening it as Killian hovered a few feet away. She turned to him, her face troubled, and Killian tensed. He waited anxiously for her next words, knowing she had the power to cause him great joy or misery as she chose.

“You were right, I suppose. I never should have saved her.”

Killian let his hand drift up to cup her cheek as his heart sighed in relief. It wasn’t him she was worried over.

“Emma, your choice was the right one. You never could have lived with yourself if you had left her in that cell. And I’m selfish enough that I couldn’t bear you to shoulder that guilt. At least now Regina never murdered her lover’s wife. That has to count for something.”

Emma took a deep breath and nodded. “Not much I can do about it now, I suppose, except wait for Regina to rain hell down upon me.” She gave him a tight smile.

He stepped closer. His gaze flickered to her lips and back up to her eyes. “She wouldn’t be that obvious about it, I’m afraid. Not with Henry around,” he teased lightly.

Her smile relaxed slightly. “True. I suppose I should be more worried about poisons and apples. That’s definitely more her style.”

“Don’t accept any baked goods from her in the foreseeable future.”

She laughed briefly and low. “Certainly not. I don’t want to fall under a sleeping curse, thank you very much.”

Killian grinned. “No need to worry about that. I’d just kiss you out of it.” As soon as the words left his mouth Killian realised his mistake and froze. Emma looked up at him, her eyes wide with shock.

“I meant…it was a…I’m sorry,” he finished inadequately.

“You really think…,” she began, clearly astonished. Killian stepped as far back away from her as he could get in the narrow corridor.

“I apologise, love. It was an unforgiveable choice of sentiment, particularly with what happened the last time I attempted such a kiss.” He turned to leave.

“Wait,” Emma said, stopping him with a hand on his arm. Her eyes were regretful and Killian felt his heart splinter painfully as he anticipated her next words. “If I were put under a sleeping curse,” she said slowly. “I do know that you are the only one that would have a chance of breaking it,” she finished deliberately, expression begging him to understand what she could not say in words.

Killian smiled softly, the shattering of his heart pausing in its destruction. “Let us hope it doesn’t come to that,” he told her quietly.

“Yes,” Emma replied. “But, in the meantime, we best make every moment count.”

She gripped the lapel of his coat and slowly eased him down until their lips met. He felt the cracks in his heart gradually begin to piece themselves together once again.


	25. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jadeddiva asked: CS 57 :)
> 
> CS+rejection

Sometimes when she smiled, Killian would wonder if he really was what was best for her. He loved her, it was true. But was that enough?

He couldn’t help considering what he would do if she changed her mind. If she decided she didn’t want him after all. The possibilities were not pretty.

He thought often of his younger self. The orphan child, the green lieutenant, the brand new pirate. And all the people that had walked away from those variations of himself until he had hardened himself to the ways of the world and did the walking himself. Could he bear another loss, this time of the woman that meant the world to him?

He rather thought not.

So he loved her as best he could for the time they had together, however short it might be. He held her close and kissed her often. He told her every day what she meant to him. He savoured every breath and every smile and every moment they were together.

And he was almost happy.


	26. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 15, 62, 491
> 
> CS+Apocalypse AU+Blood+Horror

She huddled deeper into the corner of the room, desperately trying to sleep as the inhuman moans from outside reached a terrifying crescendo. The exhaustion was getting to her. She hadn’t really slept since The Outbreak and she knew her reflexes were starting to suffer.

Emma was just slipping into a light doze when she heard another sound from outside that jolted her awake. A very human sound.

She hadn’t seen or heard anyone else for weeks. Against her better judgement, she crawled to the window and slowly peeked out.

A man was standing on the roof of an overturned car, fending off the creatures with his rifle. He was drenched in blood and dirt and God knew what else, but still seemed lucid. The disease hadn’t taken him yet. And Emma was damned if she would let another person succumb to this thing without a fight.

She slowly opened the window, making as little noise as possible, and aimed her weapon. The bullet exploded through the chest of the creature nearest to the man, skin and bone ripped from the already disintegrating body. Taking out one creature amidst the dozens surrounding the man was of course not enough to make much of a difference. But the loud crack of her rifle had been enough to draw their attention and the mindless horde began making their slow and lumbering way towards her.

Emma grinned. It had been too long since she’d fought back. Running and hiding was all very well and good. But she wanted some action.

The creatures were coming up the stairs. She could hear their heavy treads thumping against the hardwood floor. She glanced out the open window, but the man had wisely disappeared.

She slung one leg over the ledge and waited for the perfect moment. All the creatures were inside the house now. The street was empty.

The first creature reached the door to the room she was in. Soon enough she could hear enough moaning for 20 of the things. The door was creaking as they pushed themselves against it. They must have been tightly packed out there for the door to strain so much.

Perfect.

She swung herself out of the house just as the door finally gave way. She shimmied down the front of the house in one the many manoeuvres she had planned as escape routes from the building.

She pressed the button she had cradled in her hand as soon as she dropped to the ground. A movement in the corner of her eye startled her, and Emma turned to see the man from before running towards the house. Not wanting to alert the creatures with any noise, she paused and gestured to the man to follow her. He did without question, and the two of them raced down the quiet street.

She dived behind another car and tugged the man down beside her. She ducked her head and pressed the button in her hand once again.There was a moment of breathless silence before an explosion rocked the street, the house she had been in moments before almost completely obliterated along with its unholy occupants.

The two of them were blown back slightly with the force of the impact. The man somehow landed half on top of Emma, and the debris was raining down on his back. He hunched tighter over her, protecting her from the dangerous materials falling from the sky. It had been a long time since she’d felt so sheltered.

Once the initial shock had passed the man raised his head. She searched his face in the oncoming dusk, deciphering a handsome face beneath the grime.

"Something of your own making, I presume?" His voice was rich and lilting.

"Yes. I set up precautions in all my bases," Emma answered.

He grinned. “I think you and I are going to get along marvellously.”

It was only then that Emma became aware of his hard body pressed against every inch of hers. Her stomach clenched and her skin heated.

"You want to be a team?" she asked. She saw no reason to mention their current positions in case he decided to move.

"Aye, if you are amenable."

Emma thought for a long moment, then smiled. “Sure. I could always do with a partner.”


	27. Stretch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Prompt 486 with some smutty goodness ;))
> 
> CS+Yoga class AU

She arched her back, adjusting the angle of her hips. Sweat trailed between her shoulder blades as she moved, slow and sensuous. Her muscles felt deliciously used and pleasantly aching as they came to the end of this marathon session.

She stretched further, feeling herself opening even wider.

"Yes, just like that," he murmured to her. In response, she locked her eyes with his as she rolled her hips once again. His eyes darkened, as she could swear he bit back a moan. Triumph flashed through her.

He turned to the rest of the class. “Alright, now come back up and breathe out. Perfect ladies.” He flashed Emma a meaningful look and headed to the front of the room.

"Namaste," he murmured and bowed as the other women in the room followed suit. They began gathering their things, shooting Killian appraising looks as they left. But he only had eyes for Emma.

"Good class today," she told him, grinning.

He cupped her face and kissed her hard. “You really have to stop tempting me when I’m trying to work.”

She laughed. “Not a chance. You are way too easy and it is much too fun.”


	28. Guiding Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hacerry asked: Not sure if you were joking or not but since I love your writing so much, I have to try... 31? Please and thank you. :D
> 
> CS+Stars

They lay together on the soft grass. Her head was pillowed on his stomach, and she sighed happily as he began to run his fingers through her hair. She trailed her fingertips across the hairs on his arm in an absent gesture of affection as they stared up at the heavens.

"Are the stars the same in this world?" she asked him softly.

"No. But it isn’t the constellations I miss."

"What, then?"

"Where I’m from, the stars shone like fire in the night sky. Here they are muted, their power and importance dulled. I don’t like that people seem to take them for granted. When I was sailing on the _Jolly_ the stars were our lifeblood. Without them we would have been lost and adrift. I suppose I just miss feeling as if they are guiding me always. Towards home.”

"I’m sorry," she told him gently. She propped herself up so that she could see his face and made out a soft smile in faded light.

"Don’t be," he replied. "I don’t need them anymore. You are my guiding star, now. You draw me home, because that is wherever you are."


	29. Playing Favourites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> proudblueeyesthings asked: 473 please!!!
> 
> CS+college professors AU

"Jones, we need to talk about Henry," Emma announced as she bust into his office brandishing a handful of paper like a weapon.

Killian froze for an instant at her sudden intrusion before he slowly leaned back in his chair and gave her his most infuriating grin. He was gratified to see it worked, as her frown deepened in response.

"What about Henry?" he asked calmly, knowing exactly what this was regarding.

"You gave him a C on his paper. He came to me asking why you had it in for him. He always gets straight As in my class."

Killian sighed. “Sit down, Swan.” She sat, begrudgingly. “I don’t have it out for the lad. Surely you know me better than that by now.” He looked at her pointedly and had the satisfaction of seeing her blush.

"You don’t play favourites," she allowed.

"Not with the students," he amended, and gave her a hooded look. Her cheeks reddened further and he had no doubt she had understood his meaning.

"It was a well-written paper. I just wanted to talk to you about why you marked him down."

"As I said in my remarks, his writing is excellent. But I teach History, and Henry has a bountiful imagination. That may work well in Creative Writing, such as you teach, but we largely deal in facts in this discipline."

She bristled. “There is plenty of hard analysis in English. And History is very much open to interpretation,” Emma protested.

"I don’t want to stifle him, but the lad is determined to romanticise the past, which actually hinders his ability to offer new approaches to the period. For example, he sees the medieval era as all knights and fair maidens to be rescued, without looking beyond that to what life was really like for the people of the time."

"Oh," Emma murmured. "I suppose that is rather a difficulty. I guess we’ll need to find a way to balance the two in each of our classes."

He gave her a slow smile. “I suppose that means that we should spend some more time together.”

She blinked, then his meaning dawned. “I…yes, I suppose so. But what happened last time won’t happen again, I can assure you.”

Killian nodded absently, but was already half imagining her lips on his once more. He’d been waiting for an opportunity like this for months and he was determined not to squander it.


	30. Precious Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lfrendreis asked: 33+74?!?!?
> 
> CS+Precious treasure+test

"Do you think she’ll be alright?" he asked for the thousandth time in the last hour. Emma smiled and gently stroked his hair in a calming gesture.

"She’ll be fine. It’s just a little test."

"But she’s _sick_.” Killian looked at her with stricken eyes, then down at their baby girl, sleeping a little restlessly in her bassinet.

"Babies get sick, just like we do. I promise she will be none the worse for wear." Emma briefly wondered at her own calm, but decided he was panicking enough for both of them.

He closed his eyes tight. “I am a villainous pirate. Men quaked in their boots at my name. I have stolen bounty from the most powerful kings in the Enchanted Forest. I will not allow a slight illness defeat me or those under my protection.” He recited this aloud to himself, clearly a mantra he had devised while they waited for the results from the test.

Emma kept one hand in his hair but leaned into him so she could comfortably take his hand with hers. She pressed her lips against his cheek in a soft kiss.

"She has the blood of the Saviour and the fearsome hero, Captain Hook, running through her veins. She will be strong and special and live a long and happy life."

He took a deep and shuddering breath.

"You’re right. I know you are. But she is so small and so infinitely precious that I couldn’t bear it if anything were to happen."

"I feel the same. But she has the best of both of us. She will conquer far more dangerous enemies than this." He nodded, making an effort to look convinced. But Emma wasn’t fooled. "It’s natural to worry about a child. You’re a good father, Killian."

"Am I?" he asked, his voice cracking with emotion. "But I feel so helpless. I cannot make this better for her."

"I know. Believe me, I do. But we’ll get through this as we always do. Together. As a family."


	31. Train Ride to Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 452
> 
> CS+Incredibly long cross country train ride AU

Emma made a sound of frustration and threw her book away in disgust. It sailed out through the curtain and she heard it hit the wall of the train with a satisfying thunk. She stared at the ceiling of her bunk and tried to lull herself with the rocking of the carriage.

"Good book?" an accented male voice asked mildly. Emma started, having forgotten all about the man sharing the room with her. He’d been so quiet since she’d walked into the carriage, just saying a brief ‘hello’ and then leaving her alone. It was a consideration on his part that she had deeply appreciated.

She peeked out from behind the curtain to see him propped up in his own bed, book in hand. He was more attractive than she had imagined from her brief glimpse of him earlier, and he had a mischievous gleam in his eyes that made her feel decidedly warm.

"Obviously not," she said with a smile. "Yours?"

"Interminable," he replied, shutting the book firmly and dropping it on the floor beside hers. She couldn’t help but smile at the gesture. He angled his body more towards her and Emma thought it looked like he was settling in for a chat. She pushed her curtain out of the way and looked at him for a long moment.

"Where are you heading?" she asked.

"Visiting my brother. You?"

"I’m less heading _to_ something than _away_ from something,” Emma told him, then frowned at her own openess.

"Ah," he replied. "Bad boyfriend," he finished with a decisive nod.

"How did you know?"

"You are something of an open book. Perhaps because I have been in a similar situation myself at one point. She was…it was tough," he finished.

"And did you ever manage to…get over it?" she asked in a small voice. His eyes softened.

"I had a dark period for a while. But I’m definitely starting to come out of it now." Their eyes met and held.

"Oh," she murmured. "I’m glad."

The deep silence between them stretched and lengthened until Emma felt as taut as a bow. Just as she was about to blurt out the first thing that came to her mind in an effort to fill the quiet between them, he grinned and shifted.

"Tell me about yourself," he asked.

And, strangely enough, she did.


	32. Crash Into You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> justren21 asked: 485. crashed the their car au -- I haven't seen this one before! :)

The car pulled out in front of her suddenly. Emma braked hard and swerved to avoid it. The car kept going, the driver clearly oblivious, and Emma briefly thought that she had just dodged a bullet. Until, she heard squealing tires, followed by a sickening crunch as she was jolted against the door.

She took a shaky breath and allowed herself a moment to appreciate that she was still alive.

The sounds came to her as if from a long distance, faint and echoing. A car door opened, footsteps, and then a quiet tap on her window. She cracked an eye to see a man looking at her with a worried expression.

"Are you alright?" he asked, clearly distressed. Emma took a deep breath, this one much steadier than the last, and began to feel more like herself. She nodded to the man.

"Yes, just a little shaken. You?" She took off her seatbelt and opened her door. He stepped back to allow her out. Emma looked around, glad it was late. The road was empty and she didn’t have to worry just that second about their accident blocking traffic.

"I’m fine. I saw the wanker pull out in front of you. I’m really sorry I couldn’t stop in time." She noted that he had an accent and was actually quite attractive. Emma decided she must be recovered if she could notice such things at a time like this.

Emma smiled. “It’s alright. If it is anyone’s fault, it was that idiot.”

"True," he nodded and gave a wry smile. "But your little bug seems to have copped most of the damage from his actions."

Emma patted her trusty vehicle affectionately. “She’s served me well over the years. I’m sure she’ll come out of this none the worse for wear.”

"As long as her owner is the same, I shall be satisfied."

Emma glanced up in surprise and saw that he was looking at her warmly. After a brief hesitation, she smiled back.

"I’ll be fine. Though we should exchange numbers and everything."

"Indeed," he said, his eyes brightening. They quickly wrote down their details for the other and then moved both the cars off the road.

They talked while waiting for the tow trucks and found they had a surprising amount in common.

Two days later he called her. But not about the car.


	33. Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adamwainwrightscurveball asked: cs + 500
> 
> CS+Wet sex

Of all the inventions this world had to offer, showers were definitely one of the best. Killian tilted his head back and let the steaming water sluice through his hair and down his back.

The door opened softly behind him and he smiled to himself, pretending he hadn’t heard. It clicked shut and there was a slight rustle as she divested herself of her clothes. Quicker than he had expected, her arms were wrapped around him and her hands were running over his chest.

He turned in her arms and immediately bent to kiss her, hot and hard. She gasped as he backed her onto the cool tiles of the wall and he took advantage of the moment, sliding his tongue between her lips. Their lips and tongues tangled as he pressed her further into the wall.

Her breasts slid against his slick chest and he couldn’t help himself. He kissed a path down her neck and took one of her nipples into his mouth. Her hands clutched in his hair almost painfully.

He was already erect, aching for her. Unable to wait, he slid his hand down her body to her core.

"You’re wet for me," he murmured against her skin. She huffed a breath of laughter.

"Quite."

He grinned and straightened, keeping his hand working a steady rhythm. Their eyes locked and held as he inserted first one finger, then two, still rubbing her clit until she was flushed and needy. Her breath hitched and he could feel his own heart thundering in his chest as her head lolled back. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, kneading the muscles.

He reluctantly removed his hand and ran it along her thigh until it reached her knee. She lifted it with only the slightest of urgings to wrap around him. He braced himself and she gave a little jump so her ankles were locked behind him. He steadied her against the wall and rested his own forearm next to her. Their foreheads touched as he reached down to guide himself into her.

Killian took a moment to gain control of himself, her tight heat threatening to completely undo him.

He began to move, slowly at first, then with more speed and their breathing grew quick and desperate. He had to brace himself more firmly as he slammed into her, her cries of pleasure mingling with his own groans.

Pressure was building in the base of his spine. He was close.

All too soon her inner walls fluttered, then clenched and she gave one last cry. He followed a few thrusts later, spilling himself inside her.

They took a few moments to regain their breath before he gently eased her feet back to the floor.

Once they had regained their equilibrium, he kissed her softly and chuckled against her lips. “I sure do love showers,” he told her with a grin.


	34. In Sickness (and in Health)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> naiariddle asked: 327. Sickness

"Swan, I think I’m dying."

Emma pressed her lips together to stop herself laughing at the pitiful sight he made and perched beside him on the edge of the couch. He was rugged up beneath a mountain of blankets with a tissue clutched in his hand.

"It’s just a cold. You’ll be better in a few days," she tried to soothe him.

"But I feel so _horrible_ ,” he lamented loudly, his blocked nose making the ‘r’ sound more like a ‘w’. A smile slipped past her lips.

"You know, I didn’t believe the Man Flu was a real thing until today," she mused.

His eyes widened in horror. “What is this mysterious new illness you speak of so casually? I really am dying, aren’t I? You can tell me.”

At that, Emma really did burst out laughing. “No, darling. It just means that men sometimes have a tendency to over-exaggerate and complain much more when they are sick.”

He pouted and Emma couldn’t help but think he looked quite adorable with his red nose and puppy dog eyes. “I hardly think that’s true,” he said disdainfully, his hauteur marred slightly by his sinuses making him mispronounce the words.

"What did you do when you got sick on the ship?" she asked.

"I don’t think any of us got sick in Neverland," he replied with a thoughtful frown.

"So, I suppose you are making up for lost time, then."

He glared. “No wonder I feel on the very precipice of death.”

She felt herself soften and reached out to smooth back his hair. He closed his eyes and looked blissful for the first time since he’d woken up that morning so sick.

"Well, you get to learn about another of our traditions in this world. If you’re sick, people making you soup to make you feel better."

He opened his eyes and thought about this for a moment, then nodded. “That sounds far better than jello.”


	35. Love Takes Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dreamingofforeverafter asked: 458 please and thanks you :)
> 
> CS+stuck-in-an-airport-because-the-flights-were-SO-VERY-delayed-and-it’s-like-two-am AU

Killian shifted on the cool tile floor, trying to get comfortable. The cold was seeping through his shirt and into his very bones. He had his jacket over his face, which was suffocating, but also the only way to block out the strong fluorescent lights. The bag he was using as a pillow was strangely lumpy. In short, he was extremely uncomfortable.

Originally his layover was meant to be six hours, and he hadn’t thought it was worth the expense to find a hotel. Besides, once he was in and out of customs, he’d probably only have had two hours of sleep.

But at the last minute they had delayed his flight indefinitely, so now he was trapped overnight in a near-empty airport (the flight could apparently leave at any moment), starving (all the shops were closed), exhausted (jetlag) and the least comfortable he’d ever been in his life.

He was convinced that fate hated him.

He tore the jacket off his face, giving up on the idea of sleep. His eyes were watering because he was so weary, but he made the effort to sit up.

"Crisp?" came a voice from across the aisle.

He looked up to see an incredibly beautiful blonde sitting cross-legged opposite him, holding out a bag of chips. His stomach rumbled. He blinked, wondering if his tired eyes were deceiving him, but no. She really was that stunning at the arse-end of the morning.

"Thanks," he said, and leaned forward to grab a chip. "Where did you find these?"

"There’s a vending machine around the corner. I happened to have a few of the local currency left."

He nodded, considering his useless British pounds. “Well, I appreciate it. I should have thought to bring my own food with me.”

She shrugged and smiled. “You seemed like you needed it.”

"That I do." She offered the bag again and he gratefully took another.

"Any idea why our flight was delayed?" she asked.

"Mechanical trouble, apparently."

She rolled her eyes. “Sure. That could mean anything.”

"No doubt the engineers have gone home for the night."

She smiled. “That’d be right.”

"So, what should we do to pass the time?"

"I can think of a few ideas," she told him. Then, as if realising how suggestive that sounded, her face went red. Killian felt his heart flip. "I meant…," she started.

He grinned. “Well, you did buy me dinner,” he told her, indicating the bag of chips.

She laughed, and the sound was infectious. “I suppose I did.”

He opened his mouth to reply, when the flight attendant walked out. “Boarding will be in about twenty minutes,” she told them. Killian felt suddenly disappointed that they’d have to leave, just as things were getting interesting.

Half an hour later he found himself on the plane, sitting next to the blonde, whose name, it turned out, was Emma.

He decided that fate was smiling on him after all.


	36. Happy Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 293, 12 or 44 whichever you prefer
> 
> CS+Fat+Smile+Childhood

"Smile!" Henry called. Emma glanced over at her son as her lips automatically curved upwards. As soon as she looked his way she was blinded by a bright flash of light as the camera clicked in his hands.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"I think we need to take more photos in this house," he replied. "I was showing Killian my camera yesterday, and I realised that we never take photos of him. And the only ones of you we have are really of the two of us together."

Emma reached out and pulled him down to sit beside her. “The reason there aren’t any photos of me is that I only ever had one taken of me as a kid. I just never got into the habit. Photographs are memories, and I never thought there was a point in remembering times when I wasn’t happy.”

"But you are happy now, right?"

"More than I’ve ever been," she replied, her heart squeezing with joy as it always did when she thought of her current life.

"Then, we should definitely start taking photos," he told her. "I need to take a heap of you and Killian together."

Emma gave a slow smile at the thought of her…well, _boyfriend_ didn’t seem quite right. “I think that’s a great idea.”

"You said you had one picture of you as a kid. Can I see it?" he asked eagerly.

Emma reached over to her bag and pulled the photo out of her purse. She handed it to him. “I was never sentimental, but for some reason I kept this. Maybe as a reminder.”

She glanced at the familiar face, but there was no need. She knew the photo like the back of her hand. Her teenage self had stared at it for many long hours, wondering why that small child had been so unwanted and unloved.

"You were kinda fat," Henry said in surprise. Emma burst out laughing.

"I was a little chubby, but most kids are at that age."

At that moment the door opened and Killian strolled through. Before he even had a chance to greet them, Henry leapt up.

"Killian, come sit next to Mum. I need to take a photo of you two." Henry took his arm and led him over to sit next to Emma. Killian looked at her in confusion and she just smiled.

His eyes warmed and he smiled back. The familiar click sounded and the blinding light made both of them wince. But Emma didn’t mind.

Because she was happy. And that was something she never wanted to forget.


	37. Can't Stop the Signal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adamwainwrightscurveball asked: cs 196 + 250
> 
> CS+Unfortunate+Serenity

Emma came home after a long day at the sheriff’s office, anticipating a relaxing evening at home with her family. The instant she opened the door, however, a frosty silence greeted her.

She stopped in the doorway. “Henry? Killian?” She looked between the two of them. They glanced at her, but studiously avoided looking at each other. “What’s going on?”

Killian shot a pointed glare at Henry. “ _He_ has been introducing me to this realm’s television shows. We began watching one called _Firefly_ , but now he won’t let me see the rest of the episodes.” He pouted quite dramatically.

"That’s because there _is_ no more episodes,” Henry told him. “You just won’t listen to me.”

"I refuse to believe there is that much injustice in this world."

"You aren’t the only one that is upset, believe me." The two of them set the jaws, crossed their arms and stared daggers at each other. Emma wanted to take them seriously, she really did, but they just looked so ridiculous that she burst out laughing.

"Killian, Henry is right. They did cancel the show and many people were outraged." Killian looked at her in abject horror. "However," she continued, forestalling whatever objection was about to burst from him. "I’m presuming you haven’t yet seen _Serenity_ , the movie that wraps it all up?”

"No," he murmured, a light coming into his eyes. But then he narrowed his eyes at Henry again. "So, there was more that you were keeping from me."

"I wasn’t going to tell you until you stopped being mad at me for something that wasn’t my fault," Henry told him defiantly.

"Alright, you two. Knock it off. I’ll order in some food and we’ll watch the film together."

After a brief hesitation, the two of them relaxed. Emma grinned as she shucked off her coat and grabbed the phone. Trust a Joss Whedon show to cause the only domestic trouble they’d ever had since Killian moved in.

The three of them spent the rest of the evening in their usual blissful harmony. She just wished all difficulties were so easily resolved.


	38. Everything is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soppnation asked: 346 Pretty please with a cherry on top?!?!?
> 
> CS+You

She cuddled closer to him and listened to the steady beat of his heart.

"I love you," he murmured. Her breath caught in her throat and tears sprang to her eyes. It was the first time he’d said it aloud, despite telling her every day and every moment with each look and gesture.

"Why?" she whispered, so softly she wasn’t sure he would hear.

He froze, his hand still tangled in her hair. “Because you are everything, Emma. Everything in this world that matters to me in this world traces back to you. Either because it is connected to you, or you brought it into my life. I see the world through a lens tinted with with your presence. You are everything, and everything is you.” His voice was raw, brimming with sincerity.

She let out a long breath and propped herself up on her elbow so she could look at him. He gave her a sad kind of smile, and Emma realised he was expecting disappointment.

"I love you, too, Killian, and I always will. You matter to me more than I could ever have imagined. Thank you for bringing that into my life."

His smile turned radiant. “It’s my pleasure, Emma. Always.”


	39. Will You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idontdothatveryoften asked: ok, I usually sit back and enjoy your writing in my little corner but if you write that much great things, I can dare myself to ask one !! 50 could be fun ?!? thanks ;)
> 
> CS+Keeping a secret

The ring had been burning a metaphorical hole in his pocket for weeks.

At first, he’d tried to hide it in different places within the house, but Emma had come too close to discovering each of his hiding spots. So, he’d begun carrying it around with him at all times, hoping for the perfect moment to ask the all-important question.

Every now and again he caught her eying him suspiciously. He had no doubt that she suspected he was up to something. He had to do it soon, before she ruined the surprise.

At first, he tried to arrange a dinner for just the two of them. But with Granny’s as the only eating establishment in town, it didn’t remain just the two of them for long. By the time they finished the evening it was a table of seven, including one rather annoyed Killian.

The second time he’d tried to ask her during a long walk on the beach. But Ariel had come to visit and interrupted at the most inopportune time.

He decided his criteria was too strict. All he really needed was Emma alone, and the two of them to be in a reasonably good mood.

So, two days later, when the two of them were cuddled up on the couch watching some ridiculous program on the television, Killian knew it was now or never.

"Emma?"

"Mmmm?" she asked, never taking her eyes off the television.

"Emma," he said more firmly, giving her a quick squeeze on the arm. She glanced up at him in confusion, and his face must have appeared quite serious because she turned off the program.

"What is it, Killian?" she asked, a small frown marring her brow.

"I’ve been trying to ask you something for a while now," he replied. He took his arm from around her and reached into his pocket, surprised to find his hand shaking. Emma’s breath hitched as he drew out the sparkling ring.

"Emma, you’ve brought more joy into my life than I ever believed possible. I was a man consumed by dark thoughts and deeds, but you were the guiding light that led me on a different path. A _better_ path. Not only are you a woman beyond compare, but you made me a worthier man, and that makes me love you all the more. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, beside you, endeavouring to be worthy of you. I want to grow old attempting every moment of every day to make you as happy as you have made me. Emma Swan, would you do me the great honour of consenting to be my wife?”

There was a pause, a breath, and then Emma’s entire face illuminated with elation. “Yes. Oh, yes. Of course I will.”


	40. Melt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> miss-pixieice asked: 5, 8, and 20 seem like a good challenge to me!
> 
> CS+Heaven+Breathe Again+ Mother nature

The icy water closed over his head. The shock of it expelled all the air from his lungs and his chest tightened, desperate for breath. He reached up until his hand hit the solid ice above him. It was only then that he began to panic.

He needed air. Blackness crept past the edge of his vision. His limbs felt beyond heavy. He couldn’t move.

He was going to die.

It all went dark and Killian was alone in the blackness for long, tormenting moments. Then, there was a faint, unnatural light some distance away. _The afterlife_ , he thought faintly.

But the light kept growing, bigger and stronger, until it burst through and around him, illuminating the water.

Hands grabbed him and pulled him above the surface.

He could breath again.

His lungs shuddered as he sucked in air. After long moments, he became aware of the warmth surrounding him. The previously icy water was now pleasantly heated. Not just in the small patch around him, but also, apparently over the entire lake. The ice was gone.

An arm tightened around him and he glanced over his should to see Emma, partially holding him afloat.

"Did you…did you melt the entire lake to save me?" he asked in wonder.

She hesitated a moment, then nodded. “I couldn’t lose you, Killian. I just couldn’t.”

"I understand," he told her softly. And he did, in more ways than one.


	41. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: How about 275, 315 and 193?
> 
> CS+Technology+Singing+Cuteness

"Swan, what does one _do,_ exactly, on a road trip?”

She glanced at him with a cheeky smile and then back to the long stretch of empty road. “All kinds of things. Play games, see sights, sing songs.”

"Songs?" he asked. Since being in this world he had not had much time accustom himself to its culture.

"You want to listen to some music?" she asked. When he nodded, she leaned forward, and began operating the knobs. Seconds later, synchronised sound burst forth from multiple places, startling him. Emma giggled at his reaction and he couldn’t help chuckled.

He stared in wonder at the technology in front of him. Cars had been more than enough to amaze him, but this was something else.

There was a brief silence after the song ended, before a voice came on announcing the next one. Emma made an excited sound at the name of it, and he couldn’t help but think he’d never seen her happier. It made him grin all the more.

"What is this device called?" he asked reverently.

"A radio," Henry piped in from the back seat. "But I’d be quiet if I were you. This is Mum’s favourite song, so I think you’ll want to see this."

Killian glanced back at the boy and gave him a wink in thanks. Henry gave an awkward attempt to wink back, which made Killian grin.

He turned back to Emma, only to see her drumming her fingers vigorously against the steering wheel in time to the music.

After a brief pause, she then opened her mouth and belted out words along with the song. Badly. So badly.

But she was so joyous with it. Her head was thrown back and her smile was utterly radiant. The sunlight caught in her hair and Killian was completely mesmerised by her. Until her singing caught a particularly off-key note and he winced dramatically. He said nothing, however, seeing no reason to spoil her fun.

When the song ended, Emma turned the radio off and looked at him. “I think we need to teach you some songs so you can sing along with us. What do you say, Henry?”

"Oh, definitely. With three of us we could do a convincing Bohemian Rhapsody."

"Perfect," Emma murmured. And it was.


	42. Gambit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> subeedobee asked: OMG! I really love your works!!! So when I saw this I had to try it, that maybe~ My choice would be 477 - met through online rpg au *.* :D

Emma tugged at the ends of her gloves and smoothed down her wig for the thousandth time. She was very grateful that Rogue was not known for her skimpy outfits. Normally when she cosplayed she wasn’t quite so aware of herself, but now, due to her nerves, everything felt heightened. She was going to meet _him_ today.

They’d met playing her favourite online RPG over a year ago, and had got along so well. Emma had developed a crush on him in no time, despite the fact that she had no idea how old he was, or what he looked like.

Still, the instant he said he was going to be in town for Comic Con, she knew it was going to be her best chance. She’d already had tickets, so it wasn’t an extra investment, and she now had the opportunity to either get over this crush if it was hugely inappropriate or start something more if he was in any way as she was imagining.

A voice sounded behind her with a rather good attempt at a cajun accent.

"Ah, that you, cherie?"

Emma spun around in surprise. There stood an incredibly attractive guy in an excellent Gambit cosplay, distinctive hairstyle and all. He was looking at her nervously, but she thought she could detect hope in his eyes. Her breath caught. She had no way anticipated _this._

"Killian?"

His face relaxed into an easy grin. “Aye,” he said, dropping his fake accent only for her to discover he had a real one. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Emma. And I can tell you, it was certainly worth the wait.”


	43. Feline Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shelbylynnmarie asked: Le prompts: they all go together! 21, 33, 42, 50, 74, 162, 168
> 
> CS+Cat+Precious Treasure+Family+Keeping a secret+Test+Birth+Pregnancy

"Swan, the cat is keeping something from us, I know it."

Emma looked up from what she was doing and took a moment to process what he’d said. “We have a cat?” she asked finally. She’d been a little absent minded lately, but surely she wouldn’t have forgotten _that_.

Killian was standing by the kitchen window, staring out into the yard with a pensive look on his face. “He lives in our yard. I think that means he’s ours.” Killian said this with absolutely no concession to the difficulties of keeping a pet. Emma smiled. He was such a softie.

"Alright, let me have a look." She peered out over his shoulder to see a large, fat cat lumbering down the back of their yard. "She’s just pregnant," Emma told him, then turned to go back to what she was doing.

She felt Killian’s entire body freeze. “He’s a _she?_ Well, that’s…unexpected. We can’t leave her out there in the cold, Swan. We have to bring her in. Immediately.”

"Killian…"

"She’s _pregnant_ ,” he said, as if that was the end of it. Knowing her inability to deny him anything when he gave her _that_ look, Emma knew there likely wouldn’t be any more discussion, anyway. She sighed.

"We can try to bring her in, but if she’s wild she’ll probably be resistant," Emma warned him. He beamed at her happily.

The two of them trudged outside. Emma waited for the cat to bolt, but instead it leapt into Killian’s arms with the bare minimum of coaxing. Emma rolled her eyes. No woman could resist him, apparently.

By the time they got back inside, Henry had returned. He took one look at the cat and grinned ecstatically.

"Are we getting another new addition to the family?" he asked, practically bouncing with excitement.

"No."

"Yes."

Emma glared at Killian. “We don’t know yet. She might have an owner.”

He stuck out his jaw mulishly, but said nothing.

"Mum, we’ve got to keep it!" Henry cried. "It’s got no tags or anything."

"Henry, it’s about to give birth. What would we do with all those kittens?"

Henry shrugged. “Give them to the nuns?”

"Swan, how would you feel if you were abandoned to the cold in your condition?" He looked pointedly at her rounded stomach.

Emma glared at him and curved a protective hand around the new life growing within her. “You don’t play fair.”

He grinned, clearly knowing he had won. “But you love me anyway.”

She groaned. “I do. I really do.”


	44. Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is-it-the-shore-or-the-sea asked: :3 166. you're awesome by the way!
> 
> CS+Rain

The rain beat a steady pattern against the window.

Emma snuggled further into the warmth of Killian’s chest and sighed happily. It was the kind of weather that was perfect for lazy mornings entwined with your lover.

"Morning," he murmured sleepily.

She smiled and softly kissed his chest. “Good morning to you, too.”

"We don’t have to get up, do we?" He yawned on the last word and pulled her even closer to him. She could tell he was already drifting back to sleep without waiting for an answer.

Emma stretched languidly against him and smiled, taking the opportunity to study his face. She really was so incredibly lucky.

"Neither of us are going anywhere," she whispered and cuddled him close.


	45. Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> belovedcreation asked: Wow, your 500 followers/prompts is really cool! When I saw the post and looked through your blog I knew I had to follow and see all of the fun. How about 28 & 387?
> 
> CS+Under the Rain+Tranquil

He stood on the docks, staring out into the darkness. The rain dripped under the collar of his coat and he shivered at the sensation, but still he did not move.

For the first time in a very long time, Killian Jones felt at peace with the sea.

His relationship with her had always been tumultuous. Without the lure of the ocean, Liam never would have joined the Navy, a choice that directly led to his brother’s death. Killian had turned to piracy after that, a time in his life he now rather regretted and which he inevitably associated with the deep darkness of the open waters. Milah and his long period driven by revenge was again tied to the ocean. Death, remorse and villainy were all he had gained from a lifetime sailing between the lands.

So he was letting it all go.

That part of his life was thankfully long over, and he was about to embark on a new chapter. He had had a sudden urge to say goodbye for a final time; to the life, the _Jolly_ , everything he had once been. That’s when he realised his feet had carried him to the very spot where he now stood.

He took a deep breath of the crisp, wet air and the weight of centuries of regrets lifted from his chest. Killian knew he had made the right choice. He gave his old mistress one final smile, and then turned away and headed home.


	46. All of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> effulgentcolors asked: your ficlets are wonderful, hun! :)) may i request 147+221?
> 
> CS+Ugliness+Caress

Their lips met and clung. He held her close, taking his time to kiss her thoroughly, stoking the fires that always seem to be burning whenever she was with him. It was only now that she was finally willing to let them flame.

Her hands drifted over him, slowly peeling off his coat. They lingered wherever they touched, feeling and learning him.

She helped him tug off her top and returned her lips straight to his, hungrier for him with each passing second. His shirt soon followed hers, and they stood before each other, breathing heavily and drinking in their respective sights. His hand drifted up to trace the lace edge of her bra, his expression reverent.

"May I?" she asked. He blinked and looked down, his face changing to an expression of tense apprehension. Her hand was resting on his arm, just beneath the brace.

"It isn’t pretty," he warned. And in those words Emma heard a lifetime of painful rejection and centuries of aching loneliness.

She waited until he looked at her. Holding his gaze, she slowly undid the straps that locked it to his damaged limb. One hand still on his arm, she set the brace carefully on the bedside table.

Still never taking her eyes from his, she gently lifted his scarred and battered arm to her lips and kissed it softly. His breath hitched and his expression changed to one of careful hope. Emma trailed her fingers over the red marks where the straps had gripped.

"It’s just one more scar amongst the many we both hold. The others simply aren’t quite so visible. I love you, Killian. All of you. Don’t forget that."

He gasped as if trying to contain a fountain of overflowing emotion. Before she knew it, Emma was in his arms. He clutched her tightly, burying his face in her hair as he sucked in unsteady breaths.

He whispered her name and nothing more, a thousand emotions expressed in a single word. But Emma, as always, understood.


	47. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tamorathepurple asked: 467. And congratulations on your 500 followers! I love that you're going this, it's amazing!
> 
> CS+forced to share a table at the coffee shop a couple days in a row because crowded coffee shop and no room AU

Killian glanced up from his book and saw her immediately. The early morning light filtered in through the windows of the coffee shop and illuminated her standing across the room.

He sat, watching as she picked up her cup and glanced around, clearly looking for a spare table among the crowd. She frowned slightly in irritation, glanced down at the coffee in her hand, back at the busy barista, and then sighed as she evidently decided not to ask him to change her order to takeaway. The woman was an open book and Killian could follow her thoughts perfectly.

Her eyes swept the room once again, and his breath caught as they briefly met his. Before he even knew what he was doing, Killian waved her over. In response, she raised one brow, in an ‘as if’ gesture.

He pointed at the empty chair opposite him, and he could see her considering it. She made her way over and stood a few feet away, assessing him. He sat patiently through he scrutiny, and couldn’t help a small smile as she eventually sat across from him.

"I’m Killian," he told her.

"Emma," she said with a tight smile. She immediately pulled out a laptop and started typing. Alright, so she wasn’t one to talk. He respected that.

Killian once again buried his nose in his book, but he was unable to concentrate. His eyes kept being drawn to the woman across the table.

He could have sworn that she was completely oblivious to him, until she glanced up. Their gazes collided and held for a breathless instant. His whole soul felt like puzzle pieces that had been scrambled and fit together in an entirely new way.

She blinked, and it was gone, leaving only his thundering heart as evidence the moment had ever happened.

She immediately began to pack up her things, an old panic lurking in her eyes.

Before he could say anything, she was leaving, and Killian was desperately trying to think of something to say. But his brain was still addled from their intense moment of connection from a few seconds ago.

To his surprise, she paused a few steps away from the table and turned back towards him. Her eyes were weighted with apology and regret, and Killian found himself wanting to know who was responsible for that hurt.

"Thank you for sharing your table."

Without waiting for a reply, she offered a sad smile, and then disappeared into the crowd.

`

The next day, Killian was sitting in his usual spot at the coffee shop, pretending to be immersed in his book.

He felt a presence across from him and glanced up, surprised to find the woman from yesterday there standing awkwardly.

 _Emma_ , his mind supplied, as if he hadn’t spent the last 24 hours consumed by thoughts of her.

"Hi," she said, and scrunched up her nose in a rather adorable way.

"Hi," he returned, feeling a grin spread across his face. She relaxed slightly at his obvious pleasure in seeing her, which only made his smile widen.

"Mind if I join you again?" she asked tentatively.

He didn’t bother looking around to see if there were spare tables today. He didn’t really care, as long as he got another chance at this.

"Please." He gestured and she sat.

"I’m sorry about yesterday," she blurted.

"Don’t be," he replied.

"I’m just not very good at this kind of thing."

"Well, luckily, you’ve picked a partner who knows what he’s doing. In the non-promiscuous way, I mean," he clarified, feeling himself go slightly red.

She laughed, and Killian felt his entire body still as his eyes riveted on her.

"I think I should start by buying you a coffee," he told her. He stood. As he was making his way passed her, he felt her fingers lightly brush his hand. He paused and she smiled.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"My pleasure," he replied. His heart had never felt lighter.


	48. Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> life-is-ahighway asked: 168 please? Between Emma and Killian would be lovely, thank you!
> 
> CS+Pregnancy

Killian woke in pitch blackness, ears straining for whatever sound it was that had pulled him out of his sleep. He automatically reached for Emma, only to find her side of the bed empty and cold.

He groaned. Not again.

Reluctantly throwing back the covers, Killian padded downstairs to find his errant wife. He was not the least bit surprised to find her in the kitchen, a pint of salted caramel ice cream clutched in one hand and a large spoon in the other.

She glanced up guiltily as he walked in, but he just smiled.

"Am I going to have to go buy you more of that concoction tomorrow?" he asked as he kissed her brow and tucked her carefully into his side. She made a face and nodded into his chest.

"I never remember cravings quite like this when I was pregnant with Henry," she muttered irritably.

"I have heard tell that it is not abnormal to want certain foods when you are with child," he replied reassuringly. Emma sighed and dug out another spoonful of the ice cream, this time offering it to him. He bit off half and Emma quickly finished the rest, licking the remnants off the spoon absently. His groin tightened, and he had to look away, lest he betray himself.

"Sometimes I just want this kid out of me. I want control of my body back!"

"I know," he told her, pulling her closer and rubbing his hand soothingly over her upper arm. "I can’t wait to meet him or her, either."

Emma huffed a breath of laughter. “You are always so positive, even when I am a total grump.”

He looked down at her incredulously. “Emma, the woman I love with all my heart and soul is carrying my child. There is no reason I would be anything _but_ positive.”

She smiled up at him softly, her normal happy glow shifting to radiance. “I know exactly what you mean, Killian,” she told him sincerely. Emma kissed him tenderly. Just as he was about to deepen the kiss and satisfy a very different kind of craving, she pulled back. “Unfortunately, the woman you love with all you heart and soul has a baby pressing on her bladder.”

Killian sighed as she made her way out of the room. Perhaps he wasn’t completely positive _all_ the time.

He grinned to himself, knowing he wouldn’t trade this life for any other in all the realms.


	49. Innocent as a Babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jadedlilcynner asked: Captain Swan #6 thank you!!!
> 
> CS+Innocence

Killian cradled his baby girl gently in his arms and marvelled at the tiny, perfect being that he had helped create.

He ran his finger lightly over her tiny fists and the soft fuzz of hair that graced her head. She was so small and so precious and seemed so utterly content in his arms.

It had been a long time since he had been loved completely and without reserve from the very beginning. Even Emma, who he had no doubt loved him now, had taken a long time to see beyond his dark past and countless mistakes.

This innocent child, however, had trusted and loved him from her very first breath. And that knowledge never failed to strike awe into his heart.

From the moment she had come into the world, Killian had vowed to himself that he would endeavour every moment of every day to be worthy of that belief in him.

When David had said that having a child was life changing, Killian had not fathomed how much that was true. Having the unconditional love of his daughter had had a profound effect on Killian. It was as if the last shattered piece of his soul had finally found its home.

He gratefully kissed the cherished bundle sleeping softly in his arms, thankful every day that he had found himself on this path, leading to this moment.

"I love you, darling," he whispered softly.

A noise sounded behind him and Killian turned to see Emma watching him from the doorway.

She smiled at them both. “I can already tell she’s going to be daddy’s little girl.”

He smiled, familiar with the term and not minding it being applied to him one bit. “Thank you, Emma. For you, for her, for everything.”

"I feel like I should be thanking you for the same," she told him with a grin.

"How about we agree that we are both very happy and wouldn’t want it any other way?"

Her face softened. “Perfect.”

And it was.


	50. Arrested by You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: hello! congrats on your 500 followers! could you have a go with 497, 453, 185 or any combination of the three? pretty please, thank you and congratulations again :)
> 
> CS - Police procedural AU + Pinning against a wall + Lust

 

“Spread ‘ em ,  Jones,”  Emma  told  the  man  in  front  of  her  as  she  pressed  him  against  the  wall.   


He  glanced at  her  over his shoulder. “Now,  Detective  Swan,”  he  told  her  with  a  cocky  grin. “I  didn’t  know  you  liked  it  rough.”

“Shut  it,”  she  told  him  with  a  roll  of  her  eyes  and  began  to  pat  him  down.  She  tried  very  hard  not  think  about  exactly  where  her  hands  were  touching  him. He was known as a very notorious criminal, after all.

Jeering catcalls  and  a  chorus  of  laughter  on  her  left  distracted  her .  She  lifted  her  head  to  glare at  Jones’  associates.

“Keep  it  up  and  I’ll  arrest  you  all  for  harassment,”  she  told  them  with  a  challenging  raise of  a  single  brow.

“Sorry,”  Jones  murmured,  too  low  for  the  group  to  hear.  She  narrowed  her  eyes  in  very  pointed  annoyance  and  he  gave  her  a  speaking  look  before  lapsing  into  silence.

Clearly  spurred on  by the  threat  rather  than  subdued  by  it,  the  men’s  language  got  increasingly  worse.  As  tempted  as  she  was  to  throw  their  misogynistic  asses  in  jail,  Emma  had  far  more  pressing  matters  on  her  mind.

She  cuffed  Jones,  a  little more  roughly  than  she  had  intended.

“Let’s  go,”  she  told  him  as  she  hauled  him  towards  the  car.

It  wasn’t  until  they  were  a  block  away  that  Emma  started  to  relax.  She  caught  sight  of  Killian  in  the  rearview mirror.  Their  eyes  met  briefly,  before  she  turned  her  gaze  back  to the  road.

His  entire  demeanour  had  changed  from  the  arrogance  of  moments  before. “You  could  have  just  called,  Emma,”  he  told  her  softly.

“And  blow  your  cover?”  She  asked  with  a  half  smile.

She saw him  shrug  and  then  their  eyes  caught  once  again.  His  gaze  heated,  and  her  breath  hitched.

“Not that I’m unhappy to see you, but  what’s the  occasion?” he asked after a moment.

“He’s  back,  Killian.  The  Strawman is  back.”


	51. Lady Doth Protest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> francyfifty asked: What about a CS with 447, 496 and 372? I know you can do it, and it's going to be REALLY interesting ;)
> 
> CS + circus AU + drenched while wearing white + anticipation

Killian waited for the perfect moment, anticipating the when Emma would walk by. He ran a soothing hand along the rough skin of his elephant, Lady, telling her wordlessly to be patient. The two of them had been planning something all morning.

He tugged at the sleeves of the crisp new shirt he had worn especially for this day. This had to go perfectly. It just had to.

And then there she was, coming out of the big top tent after her rehearsal. She was wearing her pristine new leotard and began making her way across the grass in his general direction. He waved at her, and she altered her path slightly towards him.

"I like the new costumes," he told her as she came closer. He saw her roll her eyes slightly.

"Easy for you to say when all you have to wear is your shirt and trousers. While the outfit does make the acrobatics a little simpler, I almost feel tempted to remind everyone that we are a circus, not a peep show."

He scuffed his foot awkwardly and ducked his head. “Well, you look great,” he murmured. She gave him a more genuine smile.

"Thanks," she said softly.

"So, Emma, we wanted to ask you something…,"

She chuckled and Killian stopped, a little affronted. “What?”

"Nothing. I just find it endearing that your elephant is like your life partner. You always say ‘we’ or ‘us’."

"Well, in this case she’s just helping. Aren’t you, girl?"

Lady gave an enthusiastic sound of agreement and Emma laughed in delight.

"She seems happy today," she mused, and he nodded in agreement. Emma held out her hand and the big old girl carefully plodded over for a pat.

Killian saw the rare smile on Emma’s face and thought it was all going rather well. All he had to do was…

He didn’t notice the danger until it was too late. Smee, errand boy and janitor to the fairground, was evidently ridding the tents of some dirt or cobwebs and was waving his broom around. The man clearly didn’t realise that Killian had used that action when he had trained Lady to do their latest trick.

"Emma," Killian murmured warningly. She was turning his way with a distracted look in her eyes, but he was too late. Lady was already bowing down into the mud at her feet.

With one quick manoeuvre, she flicked her truck up and mud came raining down on all the three of them.

There was a moment of stunned silence.

"You did that on purpose!" Emma cried angrily.

"I swear I didn’t. It was Smee," he tried to tell her.

"On my new uniform," she growled. "I’m sick of these pranks, Jones."

"This wasn’t…I didn’t…"

But Emma wasn’t listening. Her eyes were roving around the area, and the set of her jaw promised revenge. He indicated for Lady to move back, out of her reach.

Emma’s eyes lit on the bucket of water he used to clean Lady. He started backing away as he got an inkling of her thoughts.

"Emma," he pleaded, but was too late. The bucket of water was a cold shock to the system as it dripped down his hair, back, and shoulders.

Emma raised her brown challengingly, but then her gaze drifted down and seemed to fixate on something. Killian glanced at himself, only to see that his white shirt had gone almost entire transparent with the water.

She licked her lips, seemingly unconsciously, and Killian smiled softly to himself. Perhaps he hadn’t ruined his chances after all.

Eventually she looked back up and he held her gaze.

"Emma, you really can blame Smee for this. I wouldn’t have done this on purpose. Not today, anyway," he amended at her disbelieving look.

"What’s so special about today?" she asked, still frowning, but apparently somewhat appeased by having soaked him to the skin.

"It doesn’t matter. It can be postponed." Emma looked like she was about to ask him to clarify, so he changed the line of conversation. "I am sorry about the outfit, though."

She shrugged. “It should be fine.”

Her eyes wandered down again, but snapped quickly away. “I should go.”

"Alright," he said. "Next time I promise you won’t get so dirty."

She raised a single brow and Killian felt himself grow red at his own unintentional innuendo.

"I didn’t mean…" he stammered.

She gave him a sultry smile. “When it comes to me, Jones, I wouldn’t presume anything, if I were you.”

With that, she sauntered away, leaving Killian gaping in her wake.


End file.
